


【索香】如果你的男朋友是个狗直男 2

by Osee



Series: 【索香】如果你的男朋友是个狗直男 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Difference, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 42,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osee/pseuds/Osee





	1. Chapter 1

(1)

山治最近失恋了。

这件事应该从七天前说起，或者追溯到更久远的两个月之前。

他看上了写字楼里另一家公司的营销部经理，那个有着一头橘色秀发和婀娜身段的女人一出现在电梯门口，他就被她深深地迷住了。

他以前交往的对象大多数是男性，不过这并不妨碍他对异性的热爱，只是他总觉得自己似乎中过什么诅咒，异性关系从来都不顺遂，这一次也是如此。

最开始的两个月一切都好好的，他会每天给那个叫娜美的女人调制低热量又美味的饮品，再配上一顿亲手制作的营养午餐，午休时偷溜到楼上办公室找她聊天谈心，偶尔还会在下班后接她去看一场电影或音乐会。

就在他以为自己马上就要成功了，下定决心在一家环境优雅的餐厅里告白时，对方捧着他送的昂贵项链，为难的说:“等等，你不是喜欢男人吗？”

他当时很想替自己辩解几句，可话到嘴边又嘴软得不知道该如何开口，他确实喜欢男人，也喜欢女人，这不矛盾吧？

他备受打击的呆坐在餐桌边像石化了一般，听到对方继续说:“这件事我们全公司…不，应该是整栋写字楼的人都知道。我一直把你当成朋友，就是…好姐妹，你懂我的意思吧？”

“好姐妹”这几个字成了摧垮山治的最后一支利箭，他的自尊心被击得支离破碎，洒落满地拼都拼不起来，他只能捧着那些碎片逃命似的逃离现场，临走前还不忘去结了两人份的帐。

他的细心和风度实在太不像个普通男人了，那些分发给女同事的手工蛋糕和餐后甜点从做工到造型都不像出自直男之手，为她们精心搭配的减脂餐和经期暖身的饮品更是暴露出他与众不同的本性，但他没想到自己的性取向竟然已经明显到了身边的所有人都看出来的地步。

他为此消沉了差不多一个礼拜，经过长达七八天的自我调节，他在一个周末忽然醒悟过来，感情是要去追的，与其窝在家里把自己弄得人不人鬼不鬼，还不如大着胆子放手一搏。

他先是给娜美发了条求爱短信，接着又打了几通电话，可是对方电话不接短信不回，完全把他当成了空气。不过他并没有因此气馁，他把胡茬修理出整齐的造型，脱掉邋遢的家居服换上西装，在花店买了一大捧玫瑰直接冲到娜美家门前。

按了十分钟门铃都没人出来开门，他开始担心她是不是遇到了什么危险，或者正面临什么麻烦，于是热血冲头的做出了一个非常糟糕的决定。他爬上围墙想要翻进娜美家里，然后在院子里看到了一个陌生男人。

他跨坐在墙头和那个男人对视了许久，久到足够将对方打量得清清楚楚。

那是个长得很帅气的年轻人，睡眼惺忪的推开落地窗从房子里走出来，似乎是想出来看看是谁按响门铃扰他清梦。他的头发乱糟糟的像顶绿色的鸟窝，只穿了条宽松的黑色运动裤，上半身赤裸着，胸腹和手臂的肌肉线条饱满而匀称，皮肤晒成了健康的小麦色，光着脚踩在落地窗外的木头台阶上，像在自己家般闲适。

这种长相优等身材优等，顶多二十岁出头的年轻男性一看就是姐姐们的最爱，虽然没有跟娜美小姐正式交往过，山治还是觉得自己遭到了背叛，而眼前这个与他对视着的人就是他的情敌。

可能是刚睡醒思维有些迟钝，那个人呆愣的望着他足足十秒有余，眉头慢慢蹙起，困惑的问:“你是谁？”

山治用手里的玫瑰花束指向他，气愤的反问道:“我才想问呢，你他妈是谁啊？为什么在娜美小姐家里？”

“你找她？她现在不在家。”那人不耐烦的说道，似乎是想赶紧把他打发走。

山治一直觉得自己是个可以打满分的交往对象，颜值自然不用说，打拼了这么多年经济收入稳定，每周定时到健身房报到，又会做家务床上活儿又好，对待女人们更是贴心又温柔，凭什么他追求的姑娘总是被这些徒有其表的年轻男人拐走？

一想到自己曾经在这样的年轻人身上吃过几次败仗，山治就气不打一处来，他扶着墙头打算跳下去跟那个人好好对峙一番，挪动了几次都没能成功，伸手向后摸了摸，发现自己的裤子被防盗的铁刺挂住了。

场面一度陷入困局，他脸上努力装出若无其事的表情，一只手藏在身后偷偷拉扯被挂住的布料，长到可怕的静默又持续了半分钟，在院子里仰望着他的那个人终于沉不住气，语气不善的说:“你再不滚下来我就报警了。”

听到对方说要报警山治顿时慌了手脚，这才开始后悔自己都这么大人了怎么还能干出翻别人家墙头这种蠢事，只能强装镇定的回嘴:“我…你等着！我马上就下去。”

结束晨间慢跑的娜美拐上自己家所在的街道，远远的就看见墙上坐着个人，她在墙外停下来，两手叉腰仰头看着那个金色的后脑勺，既惊讶又觉得好笑，冲着他喊道:“山治？你怎么来了？”

表白被婉拒后他们就没再见过面，每天上下班的路上山治都会刻意避免偶遇，在这种境况下重逢实在是尴尬之上又加尴尬，听到娜美的声音自身后传来时山治整片后背的汗毛都竖了起来，他慢慢转过头硬扯出一个极其苦闷的笑容，说:“好久不见，娜美小姐。”

后来山治是被院子里全程目睹他糗态的那个臭小子救下来的，那人搬来只梯子架在墙边爬上墙头，仅凭两只手臂的力量就把他托抱起来，像搬动一只受困的野猫一样简单。

这件事应该可以算进山治人生污点的前十名，西装裤的屁股上刮破了一个大洞，手上捧着一束花瓣掉得七零八落的玫瑰，因为姿势不良坐太久腿麻了而被情敌从梯子上抱下来，更要命的是这一切还都是当着他梦中情人的面。

山治坐在台阶上等待腿麻感消失的那半分钟时间里简直恨不得就地挖个洞钻进去，至死都不要出来。

最后这场闹剧以他的又一次失恋作为收场，这次的失恋是更彻底的、无法挽回的、颜面尽失的一次失恋，娜美从他手里的玫瑰花看出了他的来意，挽着那个头发绿得像颗球藻的年轻人的胳膊，丰满的胸部紧贴着他的上臂，对山治说:“给你介绍一下，这是我的男朋友，罗罗诺亚·索隆。”

如果把手里带刺的玫瑰花全部吃下去就能让时间倒流，山治也是愿意的，他把娜美从那个叫索隆的男人身边拉开，躲到墙角压低了声音，尝试做最后的挣扎，问她:“之前怎么没听你提过你有男朋友？”

“你没问过，我干嘛无缘无故跟你说起自己的感情生活？”

“也对…”妈的，为什么她连强词夺理的样子都这么好看？无论应付他的是多么荒谬的理由，山治都不舍得对他的梦中女神发脾气，更何况这个理由听上去还有点道理。

为了不显得过于狼狈，离开前他给自己点了支烟，硬拗出自认为最帅气的抽烟姿势，把花束塞进娜美的怀抱中，迈着潇洒的步子走向门口，在即将跨出大门时他回过头展露出一个无可挑剔的完美微笑，说:“娜美小姐，祝你幸福。”

做完这些事他就算没有遗憾了，他头也不回的走出大门，感觉自己的自尊心连同还未生长就惨遭夭折的爱情都被扣押在了这栋房子里，离开那两人的视野之后他越走越快，越走越快，到最后几乎是狂奔起来，只想立马逃回家中把头拱进被子里大喊大叫着发泄一番。

在他身后的院子里，索隆把梯子扛回院角的储物间收好，回到娜美身边望着空无一人的大门口，皱着眉问:“那个蠢货是什么人？”

“某个追求者。”娜美边脱运动外套边走上台阶，把沾着灰尘的跑鞋脱在落地窗外，光着脚走进客厅，回头对他说:“别看了，进来帮我做做按摩，我的小腿酸死了。”


	2. Chapter 2

(2)

如果这世界上能以失恋为主题举办一场比赛，山治承受失恋痛苦的能力绝对可以斩获冠军，在同性交往上他一路顺风顺水，与异性交往却次次都走向被甩掉的结局。

她们不是嫌弃他的多情，就是怀疑他同志骗婚，要么就是被其他男人轻松拐走，最可气的是这些抢走他恋人的男人们在他眼里没一个能比得上他的。

他已经三十多了，身边同龄的朋友们一个个步入婚姻殿堂，每次聚会时都携着漂亮贤惠的家眷，其中两个人今年还有了可爱的孩子。他不是个传统的人，对适龄结婚没什么执念，可看到别人阖家圆满，说不羡慕是不可能的。

还好他不是个掰不直的纯基佬，只要认定一个女人他就愿意和她厮守终生，可上天为什么就是不给他这个机会？

被梦中情人一连拒绝两次，第二次还是在那么丢脸的情况下，他对这段感情已经绝望了，希望的小火苗就像被雨淋湿的火堆，火焰在风中瑟瑟发抖，虚弱到只要轻轻叹一口气就能吹灭。

之后他又过了一段上下班都需要东躲西藏生怕被撞见的日子，生活还算平稳的度过了半个月，休息日的白天他穿着家居服趿着拖鞋去便利店买烟，在马路对面的人行道上看见了他的情敌。

山治发誓自己没有刻意去注意这个人，都怪他的发色太明显，远隔十米外也能一眼就看见。索隆和半个月前相比没什么变化，运动裤的款式普通到不能再普通，上身穿了件短袖的印花T恤，和几个同龄人走在一起有说有笑，那种自然而然散发出的年轻气息让山治觉得嫉妒，等他反应过来的时候，他已经偷偷尾随着情敌走了两条街。

那几个年轻人走进大学校门消失在视野中，山治停在人行道边心虚的看了一眼保安室，把便利袋里的烟盒掏出来塞进裤兜藏好，低着头就往校门内走。好在他的脸二十多岁长什么样三十多岁也依然长什么样，十年间都没太大变化，今天又穿的比较休闲，他用一只手遮住胡子混在一群大学生中，非常顺利的溜进了校园。

仔细想想，他大概已经有十年没踏入过学校了，大学校园里无论是绿化带的草叶气味还是抱着书本来来往往的学生都让他怀念无比，他怀着周末郊游的心情漫无目的徘徊了一会儿，听见不远处传来女孩子的欢呼声和哨声，便顺着声音的指引走向了篮球场。

暴晒的阳光将整座露天球场烤得金黄耀眼，一群大学男生在场上奔跑跳跃，进行着一场激烈的球赛，女孩子们撑着伞举着书本遮挡阳光在场边给他们加油助威，每一次篮球入筐后的欢呼声浪几乎都要刺穿人的耳膜。

山治再一次发誓自己不是刻意去寻找的，但他还是一眼就看见了索隆。他打的是队伍里的大前锋，就算场上十名球员个个高挑健硕、行动矫捷，他也是其中最能抓人眼球的那一个，当然不仅仅是因为他特殊的发色，奔跑发力时腿部和手臂拉伸出的肌肉线条让人移不开视线，那张脸配上他的肤色再加身材，男性荷尔蒙浓烈到隔着半座篮球场也能像阵有实体的风般扑面袭来。

山治很不愿意承认他输给了这样的人，他摸了摸自己的肚子，感受着那些每周四天在健身房里挥汗如雨才换来的腹肌，随着年龄的增长，对体脂率的控制变得越来越艰难，他不得不戒掉夜宵和甜点才能保持住现在的体形。想当年他也是大吃大喝随便跑跑跳跳做点运动就能精壮结实的体质，谁他妈没年轻过呢？

就在山治咬牙切齿的诅咒情敌中年秃顶啤酒肚的时候，上半场比赛结束了，索隆小跑至场边休息喝水，把短袖卷至肩头，额头上的汗珠淌下来迷住了眼睛，他直接拽起T恤下摆擦了擦自己的脸，被汗水湿透的小麦色皮肤反射着阳光，腹肌的形状和腰线完美到无可挑剔，小腹处的青筋山治从二十八岁之后就再也练不出来了，只露出短短两截的人鱼线一直延伸进运动裤的裤腰里，山治不自觉的咽了口唾沫，开始想象延伸到更下方的画面。

球场上哨声响起，中场休息结束，索隆扯开领口把喝剩的小半瓶水全部浇进自己衣服里，捏扁了塑料瓶塞回给他送水的女孩子手里，扯着领口抖动扇风跑回赛场。

重新垂下的衣摆像落下的闸刀，把山治的目光生生切断，他这才恍然惊觉自己刚才竟然对情敌的身体产生了幻想。这不对，这不应该，这绝对不可以！

在山治不可改写的基因组成里，他爱男人是比爱女人更多的，看着那具充满着新鲜朝气和年轻魅力的美好肉体在眼前晃来晃去，他想假装正经都难。他的理智现在分成了两半，一半希望自己迈开步子赶紧离开，一半又希望继续看下去，他用额头抵着面前的铁丝网，脸上复杂的表情将内心的挣扎全部显露出来。

后半场的较量同样激烈，虽然是打着玩的比赛，场上的每个人都拼尽了全力，体力的极速消耗让球员们气喘吁吁，索隆也不例外，他浑身上下被汗水浸湿，连发梢都在往下滴着汗珠。

山治对球类运动从来都兴趣缺缺，可今天他却实实在在体验了一把观赛的乐趣，胶着的比分把比赛气氛推向高潮，他正为一个精彩的扣杀喝彩时，眼前忽然晃过来一个学生挡住了他的视线，他往右边挪了挪，紧接着又有其他学生围过来，几个人聚在一起交谈说笑，把他的视野完全遮住了。

“喂，你们几个。”他的声音被场内激昂的加油声盖过，于是又提高音量重复了一遍。

其中一个学生回过头来看他，一脸困惑抬手指了指自己，其他人也跟着看了过来。

他不耐烦的催促道：“对，就是你们，别挡着我。”

这几个学生从头到脚打量了一下他这个观赛不在球场边，而是藏身在铁丝网围栏外的灌木丛间的男人，他出门的时候只是打算下楼买几盒烟，身上的T恤和短裤松松垮垮，夹脚拖也是主打舒适的黑色基本款，休息日早上懒得修理的胡子在腮帮下长出一层青黑色的毛茬，不遮着下巴的话年龄立马暴露无遗。

这副邋遢相导致他看上去毫无威胁力可言，加上不友好的语气，没人打算听他的话让开，其中一个甚至还变本加厉的往他身前走了一步彻底占据他的视野，嘲弄的说:“凭什么让开？大叔，这球场是你的？”

“你他妈叫谁大叔？”

人生活到三字开头，山治容易被激怒的性格始终没有被岁月磨平，和上学的时候一样，因为几句口角摩擦他就能跟人大打出手，不管对方有几个人，更不管他们是不是比自己小上十来岁的小鬼。

球场一角的骚动很快就吸引了所有人的注意，场上正好在进行罚球，索隆上半身微微后倾，越过队友的肩膀看向骚动发生的地点，在打成一团的几个人中发现了一颗显眼的金毛脑袋，那个后脑勺越看越眼熟，他微微眯起眼睛，努力在记忆中搜寻相关的画面。

山治在揍翻最后一个人之后站稳脚步，带着胜利者的笑容伸手进裤兜里摸烟，扭头看向赛场时正对上索隆的视线，举着烟盒的手顿时静止，连心脏都差点被吓得停了跳。

“那个眉毛的形状……啊，想起来了。”索隆恍然大悟，可还没等他仔细确认，山治就像见了鬼似的转身飞快逃开，脚上的人字拖丝毫没有拖慢他的速度，发足狂奔的背影和他们初次见面时如出一辙。

他怎么会在这？看着球场边那些被揍趴的人，索隆困惑不已，他觉得那个卷眉毛是个十足的怪人，而且绝对是麻烦吸引体质，这勾起了一点他的好奇心。

他正望着山治越跑越远的背影发呆，队友走过来撞了一下他的肩膀，说:“喂，开始了，认真点。”

好奇心的萌芽仅仅露出一小截尖端就又缩了回去，他收回视线将注意力重新投入赛场，转身跑向自己的站位。


	3. Chapter 3

(3)

第三次遇见纯属巧合，这一次山治不敢再发誓自己是无心的了，因为他在开车下班的路上一看到路边出现那么一颗晃眼的绿藻脑袋就立马将视线投了过去。

当他看见索隆身边跟着个同龄女孩子时，当即决定找到最近的停车场把车停下，步行着尾随在他们身后，同时举起手机打开了拍照界面。

他以前真的没有这种特殊癖好，跟在别人身后偷窥偷拍，活像个变态跟踪狂。可是这次机会实在难得，他必须抓住不可，他要拍下这小子劈腿的证据，让娜美小姐看看她选择的是个多么糟糕的男人，到时候幡然醒悟转投他的怀抱，他不就可以顺利抱得美人归了？

带着对未来美好的期望，山治抛开羞耻心紧紧跟随着那对年轻人，下班放学的高峰时段他们却走的很慢，山治不得不每隔一会儿就停下来假装无事的东张西望以保证跟他们维持在适当的距离，借着来往的行人和路边的树木、广告牌和雕塑之类的东西掩藏自己的存在。

那个女孩子的个头只到索隆的肩膀，穿着打扮是标准的甜美风格，长发披肩裙摆飘摇，始终低着头略显拘谨的跟他说话，偶尔扭过头露出笑容，光从侧脸就能看出她有多漂亮。

由于经常被女人们当成“闺蜜”推心置腹畅聊感情经历，山治太了解那个女孩仰望着索隆的眼神了，那是一种充满崇拜的、娇羞且含蓄的眼神，她喜欢他，他们现在的关系只差捅破一层窗户纸而已。

这臭小子女人缘竟然这么好？山治又气又恼的拍下几张照片，在那个女孩回头看向路边橱窗时敏捷的收起手机闪身躲进一根电线杆之后，直挺挺的立正站好将自己藏了起来。

女孩抬起右手把被风吹乱的长发挽至耳后，像只受惊的小动物般贴近索隆寻求依靠，拽了拽他的衣袖一脸担忧的说:“后面是不是一直有个奇怪的人在跟着我们？他刚才好像还偷拍了我们的照片。”

索隆回头看向身后，在电线杆后面看到了几撮支棱出的金发，无论是露出的肩膀还是手臂都证明那里正站着一个人，他视若无睹的转过头继续向前走，说:“不用管他，一个白痴罢了。”

女孩困惑的眨了眨眼睛，快步跟上他，问:“你认识他？”

面对这个问题他犹豫了一下，然后选了个比较准确的答案回答道：“不认识。”

虽然有过两面之缘，他们确实是不认识的，索隆现在甚至还不知道那个卷眉毛叫什么名字，只知道他身上可以贴上“娜美的某个追求者”和“翻别人家墙头结果卡在上面下不来的蠢货”之类的标签，到今天还多出了一个“变态跟踪狂”，他真的很好奇这个男人到底还能干出多少蠢事。

他们两个继续往前走，山治又等了好一会儿才从电线杆后面出来，自以为有惊无险的蒙混过关，不过有了前一次的教训，他不敢再靠得太近，只能远远的跟着，偶尔拍几张远景照。

到现在为止这些照片还没拍到什么爆点，拿着这种东西去给女神看可不会换回青睐，他只能耐着性子继续跟拍，直到那两个人在人烟稀少的河岸边停了下来，他将自己隐藏在绿化带的一棵粗树干之后，把手机稍稍倾斜着举出去，静静等待时机。

自河面上吹拂来的风携裹着湿气，凉爽而舒适，女孩反复看向身后确认没有人跟上来，这才放心的与索隆面对面站着，还没说话她的脸颊就已经先红了，低着头用手指绞弄自己的发梢，支支吾吾的不知道该怎么开口。

索隆现在最在意的是再晚点回去他就要错过晚饭了，吃完饭还要抓紧锻炼，他可没那么多的时间可以浪费，于是着急的催促道:“你到底要跟我说什么？我还要赶回家吃饭。”

山治离得太远听不清他们说话，只能凭着隐隐约约捕捉到的句尾发音和口型来猜测他们对话的内容，猜了几句之后他就忍不住捂嘴笑了起来:“这么明显的告白气氛他都看不出来？凭着这颗木头脑袋他是怎么追到娜美小姐的？”

然而他的笑容没维持多久就消失了，他看到那个女孩子踮起脚来给了索隆一个吻，她脸色通红的闭着眼睛，小巧的嘴唇蜻蜓点水般的一啄，像献宝似的小心翼翼。

山治按下拍照键拍下了这一幕，同时叹了口气，他很庆幸那个女孩因为害羞而闭上了眼睛，所以她没看到对方被亲吻时脸上的惊讶和茫然，以及发自内心的淡漠，那可是比直接说“我不接受你的告白”更残忍的结局，被告白的对象根本就没有体会到，也不在意她的感情，看他那副样子估计连自己如何撩动了女孩子的心绪都不知道。

一个臭男人同时伤了两位女士的心，索隆在山治心目中的仇恨地位又加重了，他转过身背靠树干，端起手机开始编辑一条消息:

“娜美小姐，你最近过得还好吗？我今天下班的路上碰巧遇见了你的男朋友，又碰巧顺手拍下了这一幕，这张照片应该能让你看清他的真面目。这个绿藻头真的太过分了，有你这么温柔知性的大美人做女朋友竟然还三心二意，你如果想教训他，我非常乐意代劳。”

“我不叫绿藻头。”

近在耳边的声音吓了山治一跳，他转过头看见索隆正站在他身边盯着他的手机屏幕，刚才光顾着斟酌词句，他完全没注意到有人靠近，连忙慢半拍的把手机藏到身后，目光投向河岸边，那个表白失败的女孩子早就跑的没了踪影。

“我有名字，罗罗诺亚·索隆，不会写的话我可以教你。”索隆见他不接话，又补充了一句。

一想到消息的内容可能已经被全部看光了，山治就做贼心虚，说起话来连他自己都嘴软:“我干嘛要知道你的名字？这跟我没关系。”

索隆将左手撑在树干上，直接面对面注视着他的眼睛，对他伸出了右手:“我刚才看到你打字的内容了，不承认的话就把手机拿出来看看。 ”

“凭什么给你检查我的手机？这是个人隐私。”山治强词夺理的狡辩道。过近的距离让他能嗅到对方身上淡淡的汗水味，那是被体温烘烤过的气味，钻进鼻腔里牵动神经让他的头皮微微发麻，他的两只手背在身后用力攥紧手机，手心里泌出了一层细汗。

说实话，索隆并不在意那条消息的内容，也不在意是否被拍下了“出轨”的证据，他只是觉得把眼前这个卷眉毛逼入困境时看他狼狈炸毛的样子很有趣，连“再不回去就要来不及吃晚饭”的担忧都忘得一干二净，他的脸稍稍向前逼近山治，说：“你偷拍我的照片就不算侵犯个人隐私了？”

“......谁他妈偷拍你了？我只是在拍河边的风景，是你自己非要挡我镜头的。”

远山上的夕阳已经下沉了三分之一，温暖的橘色染透半边天空，河畔上的风将树叶吹得沙沙作响，偶尔会从头顶的树冠飘下几片随风翻卷的落叶。这是个情侣幽会的好去处，可是现在，一切微妙而又浪漫的氛围都在提醒山治，他面对着一个二十岁出头的臭小子心跳加速呼吸困难，是极不正常的，他也许应该注重一下自己的心血管健康问题。

他双腿弯曲半蹲着从索隆的胳膊底下溜出去，把手机塞进自己的裤兜里，举起右手比了一个中指，然后在索隆应对不及的注视下转过身撒腿就跑。

第三次见面也以同样的结局收场，索隆站在原地目送山治狂奔的背影逐渐远去，心想，他这次还是没能知道他叫什么名字。


	4. Chapter 4

(4)

山治最终还是没有把那些照片发出去，他看得出索隆不是故意要脚踏两条船，虽然他很想打败情敌，但他不想用这种栽赃陷害的手段。

在把手机里的照片删除之前他又仔仔细细阅览了一遍，尤其是最后一张，索隆的脸定格在一个惊讶的表情上，脑袋微微后仰躲避亲吻的样子有点滑稽。

为什么这种白痴到无药可救的人也会有人喜欢？山治摇了摇头叹了口气，指尖点击屏幕将照片一张张删除，划到其中一张时他顿住了动作。

照片中的索隆正侧过头看向街道的某个方向，镜头刚好捕捉到完整的侧脸，他的书包单肩挎在背上，运动服下显露出厚实的肩膀轮廓。画面里只有索隆一个人，拍摄的角度就像刻意调整过，山治不记得自己是在什么样的状况下拍下了这张照片，准备点击删除键的手停在半空，他看着照片中俊朗的侧脸犹豫片刻，划动指尖跳向了下一张。

之后又过了差不多半个月，山治依然没有从失恋的阴影里走出来，可能是因为近期空窗太久对寂寞的耐受力有所减弱，又或者是因为娜美实在是他遇到的女人中最极品的一个，他总是对她很难忘怀。当然，难以忘怀的也包括她的男朋友，甚至大部分怀念她的回忆里都会出现她的男朋友，那个臭小子睡眼朦胧的推开落地窗，拽起衣摆擦汗，被异性亲吻时露出惊讶的表情，每一个画面都像挥之不去的噩梦一样塞满山治的脑袋。

在一个节庆日的聚餐会上山治多喝了一点，准确来说不能用“一点”来形容，带着失败者的挫折感和愤怒情绪，他喝烧酒就像在喝白开水，灌进肚子里的酒精足够让他在聚餐结束后走路头重脚轻跌跌撞撞，足够让他爬上出租车就直接睡死过去，也足够让他在被司机摇醒后发现刚才上车时报出的不是自己家的地址。

司机唯恐醉鬼吐在他车上，一收完钱就把软成一滩泥的乘客从后座扛下来丢在门前，按响门铃后钻回车里绝尘而去。

山治坐在台阶上倚靠着大门，拍了拍胸口缓解了一下呕吐欲，转动脑袋看向四周，依稀分辨出自己现在身在何处，这是他梦中情人的家，他已经好久没跟她见过面了，看来他真的很想她，要不然怎么会稀里糊涂的报出这里的地址呢？

他侧过身改用脸颊贴着门板，抬起胳膊有气无力的拍着门，嘴巴里喊出的声音含含糊糊微不可闻，没拍几下就睡着了，接着身前的支撑忽然一空，门被人向内拉开，他整个上半身扑倒进去，立马惊醒，抬起头时只能从卷起的运动裤裤管底下看见两只脚腕，而且是男人的脚腕。

“怎么又是你？”

索隆像拎一只猫一样抓着他的衬衫后领把他拎起来，他早就分不清哪里是脚跟哪里是脚尖，更别提靠自己的力量站稳了，索隆尝试了几次都没能扶他站好，只好又把他放回地上，不过这一次是让他倚着门框坐好。

“我才想问呢，怎么又是你？”山治的双眼微微阖着，好像随时都会睡着，口齿不清声音又小，索隆不得不在身边蹲下来才能听清他说话，他接着说：“娜美小姐呢？我是来找她的，不是来找你的，你走开。”

“她还没回来。”醉鬼浑身的酒臭味熏得索隆眉头直皱，他自己本身就爱喝酒，可每次都是量力而行，这个卷眉毛穿得人模狗样时明明看起来是个经验老道的社会人士，怎么还能放任自己醉成这副蠢样？

“还没回来？现在几点了？”山治抬起手腕看了一眼手表，其实他根本看不清指针，他只知道现在肯定很晚了，于是满面怒容的抬头瞪着索隆，语气越来越咄咄逼人：“她这么晚还没回家你不担心吗？你怎么做男朋友的？你知不知道她一个人走夜路有多危险？”

索隆张了张嘴，把反驳的话又咽了下去，只是回答：“她能照顾好自己。”

“这不一样！”敷衍的回答让山治怒气更盛，如果他追求到了这么完美的女人，一定会将她小心翼翼呵护在手心里，给予她最好的照顾，凭什么最后得到她的却是个不懂怜香惜玉的混球？“我警告你，对娜美小姐好一点，你要是敢让她不开心，让她流眼泪，让她受伤害，老子就亲手把你的头拧下来，就像这样。”

说话间山治摇摇晃晃的转动脑袋向周围看了看，在墙边发现一只种花用的小铲子，于是拿过来用两只手握着木质铲柄用力一拧，说：“就像这样。”

然而铲子并没有被拧断，他又咬着牙使出吃奶的劲儿更用力的去拧，说：“就像这样。”

还是没有断。在他做下一次尝试之前，索隆终于忍不住把花铲从他手里抢下来丢回墙角，扶住他即将向一边滑倒的身体，问他：“你家在哪？我送你回去。”

“我家？我家在……”醉酒后残留的精力只够消耗那么一会儿，折腾完之后山治又恢复了萎靡状态，歪着头细细琢磨索隆的问题，回答道：“在M78星云。”说着比出一个奥特曼发射激光的姿势用手刀敲了一下索隆的头。

这一敲的威力可比直接挨上一拳要震撼多了，索隆先是露出吃惊的表情，然后无奈的笑了起来，这个人如果酒醒之后还能记得自己做过这么丢脸的事，绝对会想要杀人灭口吧。

敞着院门让醉鬼坐在门口耍一晚上酒疯也不是办法，索隆拽过山治的一条胳膊搭在自己肩上，搂着他的腰把他从地上扶起来，用脚带上门，架着他往房门前走。

“你都多大了，怎么还是个幼稚鬼？”

醉鬼只听清了前半句话，以为对方是在问他年龄，除了情敌身份之外，他和身边这个小鬼最大的仇怨就结在年龄上，他嫉妒他的年轻，也羡慕他的年轻，一旦要在年龄上相比，他就会觉得自己输人一等。他那颗乱成一锅浆糊的脑袋里响起了自尊即将受损的警报声，残存的理智将嘴巴里就要说出口的数字越调越低，到最后报出的是：“25。”

“什么？”

“我说我25岁！”山治加足底气又重复了一遍。

索隆扭头看了他一眼，对他报出的年龄数抱持着怀疑态度，虽然那张脸只要胡子刮一刮就能坐在大学课堂里滥竽充数，他的气质却骗不了人。索隆对他人的样貌年轻与否并不敏感，不过他的直觉还是很准的，他把山治扶进客厅丢上沙发，帮他把手脚摆放好，从他的兜里摸出钱夹翻开证件页。

文斯莫克·山治，原来他叫这个名字。

35岁？索隆举着证件用照片对比着山治的脸，从那根形状奇特的眉毛就可以看出是他本人没错。

索隆的直觉很对，只不过真实的年龄数字比他猜测的还要大上三四岁，他把钱夹塞回山治衣服里，跪坐在沙发边低头仔细端详着他的脸。

后脑勺一沾上抱枕山治就睡着了，这一点比娜美要好得多，因为职务之需她经常深更半夜喝得烂醉回来，拜她所赐，索隆已经学会该怎么照顾一个大哭大笑乱丢东西的醉鬼，喝醉了就变得幼稚又嗜睡的他还是第一次见。

山治闭着眼睛呼吸均匀，面容难得一见的平静，低垂的睫毛又长又翘，索隆忍不住用手指尖描摹了一下他的眉毛，他轻轻皱起眉头咕哝一声翻了个身，超出沙发边界差点掉下去，被索隆及时伸手接住，又把他推回原位。

他蜷缩起手脚将自己缩成一团，似乎是有些冷，索隆便上楼从客房拿了条毯子下来给他盖上，他在睡梦中主动裹紧身上的毯子，不吵也不闹，睡得很香甜。

索隆又站在沙发边看了他一会儿，这才回房间睡下。

一夜过去，等索隆第二天早上醒来时，客厅里已经没了人影，用过的毯子整整齐齐叠成方块放在沙发一角，连沙发罩压皱的痕迹都被抹平了。

他寻着水声来到浴室门口，不知道夜里几点才回来的娜美正对着镜子往脸上拍护肤品，不等他开口询问，她就说:“他早上一见到我就像见到鬼一样的跑了，我宿醉的脸有那么可怕吗？”

索隆点了点头，立马招来一记白眼，他倚着门框，好奇的问道:“他走的时候说什么了？”

“他劝我以后早点回家，夜里自己一个人在外面很危险。”娜美将乳霜细致的涂遍自己的皮肤，忽然想起什么有趣的事，笑着说:“对了，他还让我转告你，你要是再这么不关心我，他就要把你的脑袋拧下来当球踢。”

想起山治昨天拧花铲的画面索隆就忍不住跟着笑了起来，娜美又接着说:“他怎么睡在这？昨天他过来说什么了？”

“跟你一样，喝醉了就喜欢闹事。他说他想见你，今天早上他见到了。”说到后半句时索隆的笑容消失了，因为一想到这一点他就很不愉快，他站直了身体，两只手臂抱在胸前，语气认真的说:“姐，能不能别再拿我当挡箭牌了？”

娜美涂完了脸又开始涂抹手臂，从镜子里瞥了他一眼:“你用起来比较方便，而且是免费的，你也不希望每天都有奇怪的家伙堵在咱们家门口吧？”

听到她把自己形容为“免费的”，索隆皱了皱眉，也挑了句最不好听的话说:“下次你再用胸部贴过来我真的会吐出来。”

“臭小子！你知不知道有多少人垂涎老娘的胸部？”

“我对老女人没兴趣。”

姐弟间拌嘴吵架口无遮拦，打起架来更是凶悍，只不过索隆一直都是挨打的那一个，在娜美扔过来第一样东西的时候他就从浴室门口闪身逃走，跑上楼收拾书包准备去学校上课。

等他换好衣服背着包下来，娜美正好洗漱完毕打算上楼好好补个觉，与他错身而过时在他胳膊上狠狠拧了一把算是报了刚才的仇，他龇牙咧嘴的揉着痛处走下楼梯，在楼梯尽头忽然回过身来，仰头对娜美说:“那个人你不想要，对吧？”

娜美也转过身来看着他，疑惑的反问道:“你说谁？山治？”

“对，那个卷眉毛。”

娜美想也不想的回答:“当然，他不是我喜欢的类型。”

“你不要那我要了。”索隆了然的点了点头，转身继续向房门口走，同时提高音量说:“我出门了。”

娜美沿着楼梯缓步上行，越想越不对劲，反应过来之后急忙喊道:“等一下，你刚才说什么？”

“我说我出门了！”索隆在门口换好球鞋，推开门走了出去。

“我是问你上一句说什么？”娜美快步走下几层楼梯向下看去，房门却已经关上了。

虽然酒精作用让她的大脑运作迟缓，她还是很快就想明白了索隆说的那句话意味着什么，她的弟弟想追求一个男人？而且还是一个追求过她的男人？

不过她仅仅只担忧了十几秒心情就放松了下去，因为她忽然想起她的弟弟是个彻头彻尾的感情白痴，连同龄的女孩子都搞不定，更何况是山治那种什么世面都见过的成熟男性，等他碰了一鼻子灰回来就知道自己的想法有多幼稚了。

娜美像放下了心中的一块大石般步履轻松的继续往楼上走，走着走着，她猛的停了下来，想起了一个被她忽略的重要信息。

不，等一下，她的弟弟原来喜欢男人吗？


	5. Chapter 5

(5)

入夏之后总会猝不及防降下一场暴雨，在没有地下车库的写字楼里上班的缺点之一就是不得不承受天气预报偶尔误报带来的糟糕后果。

山治走出旋转门，仰头透过玻璃雨棚看向外面漆黑的天色，这场雨下的像是拼尽了全力，整个天地间都充斥着嘈杂的雨声，光是雨水砸落地面溅起的水雾就足够将裤管弄湿一大截，他低头看了看自己的衬衫和西装裤，包括脚上那双小牛皮的棕色皮鞋，这都是不能轻易沾水的东西。

周围还零零散散站着几个跟他一样加班到现在的躲雨的人，之前他有交往的对象时遇到这种状况通常会打一通电话让对方来送伞，可他现在是个单身汉，光棍一条，连个能叫来救急的朋友都没有，他们不是要陪女朋友就是要照顾小孩，哪有闲心管他呢？

他在犹豫该耐心等等看雨会不会变小，还是就这么冲进雨里跑到自己车上，一想到湿淋淋的雨水会把车内弄脏他就一阵烦躁。

在附近躲雨的人里有一个人径直向他走了过来，他起先没有在意，低着头给自己点了一支烟，当那个人站定在他身边，他才叼着烟扭头看过去。

索隆把运动服的帽子罩在头上，标志性的发色被遮挡住所以山治才没有在第一时间认出他，他手上拿着一把黑色的长雨伞，运动裤的裤腿卷到膝盖，脚上穿的是居家的拖鞋，山治猜他是来接女朋友下班的。

他们的关系可没好到见了面要相互打招呼的程度，情敌相见分外眼红，山治直接把脸转开看向另一个方向，厚重的雨幕将远处的景物冲淡了形状，唯一能看清的只有停车场外马路上不断划过的车灯光线。

“你没带伞？”索隆用肩膀撞了他一下，他便往旁边挪了一步，接着他便隔着衣料感受到了另一个体温的靠近，就挨近他的肩膀停在那里。

那大概是一种很奇妙的生物电流的作用，不用看也不用触碰，仅仅凭着细小的汗毛竖立的感觉就能感知对方的存在。由肩头开始蔓延的酥麻感让山治很不自在，他猛的回过头不爽的瞪视过去，对方也正在看着他，他们的目光刚好撞在一起，索隆眼神中的笑意让山治汹汹的气势一瞬间矮了半截，原本在心里计划好的语气恶劣的驱赶也变得结巴了起来:“你他妈…离我…离我远点。”

索隆站在原地没动，只是问他:“你下班这么晚？”

“加了一会儿班。”像是重击出的一拳打在棉花上又被轻巧的弹回来，山治自然而然的顺着问题给出了答案，话题转向的速度几乎都没给他过脑的时间，回答完之后他就后悔了，他干嘛要这么自然的接他的话？

山治觉得自己被这场雨困住了，玻璃雨棚三面都是瓢泼的大雨，而他身边站着他的情敌，对方不可忽视的存在感让他如芒刺在背，他却连逃都没地方逃。

既然没得逃就接受现实吧，他想，正好可以借这臭小子的伞用一用。他把烟夹在手指间向垃圾桶上方的烟灰缸里弹落一截烟灰，问道:“你是来接娜美小姐的？”

这话是明知故问，得到的答案当然也是肯定的。

不过索隆虽然点了点头，心里想的却是他上供给娜美半个月零花钱外加软磨硬泡才换来的这点儿可怜的情报，天知道他收到短信以后拿上伞一路狂奔过来消耗了多少体力，当时生怕堵不到人，没想到竟然在写字楼下活活等了两个小时。

“跟你商量个事。” 山治重新叼上烟，指了指不远处的停车场，比着手势说：“我的车停在那，你把我送过去，你再回来接着等，OK？”

这还是相识以来索隆第一次见山治抽烟，那双薄薄的嘴唇叼着烟说话时就好像在微微撅起，还是说他原本的唇型就是这样的来着？

索隆努力将自己的注意力从山治的嘴唇上移开，干脆的回答了一句“好啊”，然后走向雨棚边缘撑开了伞。

他出门前专门挑选了一把足够容纳两个人并肩而行的最大的伞，然而山治走进来之后伞下的空间还是有些局促，他们一起走进雨里，不得不肩与肩紧贴着才能保证靠向外侧的肩头不会被浇湿。

头顶的伞面传来雨点乱跳的击打声，风雨从四面环绕着将他们包围，整个世界都被隔绝在雨幕之外，而山治则像寻求着世界上仅剩的依靠般紧紧依偎着他，索隆觉得再也不会有比这更好的时机了。

“告诉你件事。”他用不会被雨声盖过的音量大声说:“娜美是我的姐姐，亲姐姐。”

山治的脚步猛的刹住，索隆停留不及时往前走了两步，雨水从他的头顶浇灌而下，索隆又急忙折返回去用伞将他遮住。

他站在原地惊愕了老半天才咬着牙吐出一句:“放屁，你们姓氏不同。”

“同母异父的姐姐。”索隆补充道:“她坚持没有改姓。”

“亲姐弟？那你们…”山治回过味之后立马露出嫌弃的表情，像躲避脏东西一样后退了一步。

索隆举着伞往前跟进一步，意识到他那颗塞满大龄青年肮脏思想的脑袋里在想什么之后也露出厌恶的表情:“你想什么呢？她只是拿我当挡箭牌劝退追求者。”

听到这个答案山治着实松了口气，姐弟恋放在A片设定里固然刺激，真要套在他的女神身上他可接受不了。他放松的拍了拍自己的胸口，然后眼神忽然亮了起来，兴奋的说:“等等，既然你们不是情侣，那我是不是就可以追求她了？”

“别想了，你不是她喜欢的类型。”索隆泼了他一瓢冷水。

山治眼神中的光亮顿时又黯淡下去，垂头丧气的样子让索隆有些不忍，同时又心生醋意，他又往前走了半步让自己跟山治面对面紧挨着，说:“她不行，那你不考虑一下我吗？”

索隆的声音混着风雨声传进山治的耳朵，山治猛的抬起头来直视着他的眼睛，想确认自己刚才有没有听错。

索隆掀掉运动服的帽子，拉开拉链扯下背心领口展露出半块胸肌，说:“如果你喜欢大胸部，我也有。”

看着领口间露出的形状饱满的肌肉，山治只觉得哭笑不得:“臭小子，你在戏弄我？”

“我是认真的。”

如索隆口中所说的，他的表情也极其认真。山治一开始以为他在开玩笑，可看到他眼神中的笃定之后，脸上的笑意逐渐隐去，取而代之的是焦虑与茫然。

山治能感觉得到自己对眼前这个臭小鬼怀抱着一些特别的兴趣，只是一直没去直面罢了。如果他们是在全无交集的状况下相识，他也许还能抱着尝尝鲜的心态享受一段美妙的艳遇，可他们现在的关系刚好卡在一个很尴尬的境地。而且他已经不小了，没多少年华可以浪费，他下一场恋情只想发展一段可以长久稳定的关系，年轻人心性不定，这个一只脚还没迈出大学校门的臭小子合适吗？

把被雨水浇熄的烟扔在地上，山治掏出烟盒取出一支新烟叼在嘴里，拿着打火机正要擦火点烟的时候，索隆按住了他的手。

夜色和雨幕给了他们足够的掩护，也给了没什么感情经验的年轻人足够的勇气，索隆将自己的脸慢慢向山治凑近，山治当然猜得到他想做什么，慢慢后倾腰背躲避触碰，到最后他的腰越弯越低，越弯越低，弯到索隆都开始惊讶他的腰肌力量和柔韧性，他们的嘴唇还是没能碰到一起。

想使用出其不意的进攻方式，结果失败了，这跟电视里演的怎么不一样？索隆懊恼的想。

他们的呼吸在潮湿的空气中融在一起，山治用食指点住他的额头想要把他推开，说:“这样算性骚扰你知道吗？”

指尖触碰额头时由接触的部位蔓延出像成群蚂蚁爬过的痒意，这一丝痒意钻入索隆的大脑，又钻进了他心里。他直接把手上撑着的雨伞向一旁丢开，伞面被风吹得翻滚了几圈才落在地上，瓢泼大雨扑面而来呛进山治嘴里，他本能的想要站直身体低头躲避，却正中了圈套。

索隆用两只手捧住他的脸，歪过头用力吻上他的嘴唇，手指插入湿漉漉的金发间像铁钳般牢牢扣住他的脑袋，他怎么也挣脱不得。

那支一口都没抽的烟掉落在地上瞬间便被雨水浇湿，又被他们相互挣扎较劲的脚步踩得稀烂。

索隆的吻技很青涩，甚至可以说是笨拙，但唇舌的每一次进攻都带着十足的自信，那种强势的侵略性很快便将山治的意识彻底淹没，他的双手攀上索隆的肩膀，慢慢开始做出了回应。

他们浑身湿透的站在夜雨中拥抱接吻，把世界上所有跟此刻无关的事全部抛到了脑后。

无论是身份的不便还是年龄的差距他们都不在乎，起码现在是如此。现在，他们脑中所想的，就只有对方而已。


	6. Chapter 6

(6)

之后再提起他们第一次接吻的事，山治对此下的评语是：“那是彻头彻尾的性骚扰，要不是看你长得帅，老子肯定当时就把你踢死。”

索隆窝在沙发上喝着啤酒看球赛，只听进去了“长得帅”这几个字，于是把这话当成了一句夸奖。

在跟山治认识之前索隆没谈过几场像样的恋爱，他甚至都说不清其中的一两次算不算真的在交往，偶尔接受女孩子的告白后他总会在三个月之内莫名其妙被甩掉，而他自始至终都搞不清楚到底发生了什么。

谈恋爱真是件麻烦事，可他遇到喜欢的人总不能不去追吧？

他不知道该用什么手段讨人欢心，对于那种我喜欢你你喜不喜欢我之类的话他更是说不出口，以强吻作为表白方式是他脑袋里的灵光一现。

而且当时离得那么近，山治身上的气味那么好闻，他一个没忍住就下了嘴。

他一直没怎么细想自己面对山治的时候应该怎么办，他是个直觉动物，觉得这样做可行就这样做了，山治的抵抗并没有坚持到底，最后甚至还伸出舌头小小的回应了他一下，那这算不算表白成功了？

有冒雨跑向停车场的人从他们身边经过，全程转过头来露出惊讶的表情看他们接吻，他们这才尴尬的分开。

山治对穿着一向很讲究，而且讲究到了偏执的地步，他低头看向自己那身价值将近一个月工资的行头，从头淋湿到脚，全毁在这个臭小子手里了。

索隆抹了一把脸上的水，从地上捡起雨伞合拢伞面，他和山治现在都淋成了落汤鸡，根本用不着这东西。

山治直接转身往停车的地方走，他不想对刚才的那一吻发表意见，被比自己小上十几岁的小鬼牵着鼻子走，而且对方还是个吻技差得要命的新手，他恨不得立马把这事给忘了。

然而那个只凭着一个吻就能让他脸红心跳的对象却提着伞像尾巴一样粘在他身后，他停下尾巴也停下，他继续走尾巴也继续走，在走到自己车边的时候他忍无可忍的转过身，严厉的语气却再度被对方眼神中的笑意软化，说:“别再跟着我！你可以回去接着等了。”

干嘛露出这种的表情，有那么值得开心吗？山治心里这样想着，并且痛恨着自己脆弱的抵抗力。

非但没有打着伞把他成功送到目的地，让他被淋了个浑身湿透之余还占了他一次便宜，顺便丢给他一个需要当麻烦来处理的暧昧告白，山治怎么想都觉得这小子是来耍他的。

而作为麻烦制造者的索隆却毫无自觉，直接承认自己刚才撒了个谎，说:“我姐早就下班了，我是来等你的。”

这个回答让山治哑口无言，他掏出车钥匙解锁，正要拉开车门的时候手又被按住了，这个熟悉的遭遇让他心头一惊，脑袋连忙向旁边躲了一下以免对方又哪根神经搭错吻上来。

好在索隆按住他的手以后只是说:“她今晚有饭局，没人给我做晚饭。”

山治看向那只得寸进尺扣住自己手指的手，考虑着要不要挣脱出来，抬眼看着索隆的脸，冷着脸问:“所以呢？。”

索隆对他笑了笑，完全不觉得自己的过分亲近有什么不妥，回答道:“等了你两个小时，我饿了。”

山治咬了咬牙，回了一句:“谁管你！”

嘴上说着不管，山治还是开车把索隆带回了家，之所以不去附近的餐厅是因为他受不了衣服湿乎乎贴在身上的难受感觉，最起码他当时是这么告诉自己的。事后他再回忆起这个举动才会坦诚的想，他其实早在那一吻之后就被攻陷了。

回到家以后他立马换了身干爽衣服又给泡水的皮鞋做了应急处理，明明是作为登门拜访的客人，他却不允许索隆坐在沙发上，也不允许他接触客厅中央的地毯，因为他的头发会往下滴落雨水。

索隆只好盘腿坐在墙角的地板上，仰着头看山治走来走去忙着处理自己的事。

到了这个年纪，山治的独居生活已经有了一个稳定的规律，加上轻度的洁癖(虽然每个认识他的人都说是重度，他自己却不承认)，他回家以后需要处理的每件事情都有一套固定的流程，今天发生了一个打乱流程的意外事件，不过他还是很快就将一切事务都处理妥当。

他的品格不允许他对自己的客人太糟糕，即便那个客人给他惹了麻烦。忙完之后他去衣柜里翻出一套比较宽松的衣服塞进索隆手里，把他从地上拽起来推他去浴室洗澡，自己则忍着雨水粘身的不适感，拖完地以后去厨房做饭。

做到一半的时候索隆就洗好出来了，速度快得不像话，他用浴巾擦着头发走到厨房门口，看着山治手法娴熟的处理食材，认真的表情就像个专业厨师。

因为只是有过几次短暂的相处就喜欢上了这个人，索隆还担心过自己真正了解山治之后会不会发现这种草率的感情是个错误。

虽然从娜美那里旁敲侧击过一点信息，他却忍不住自己设想了一些糟糕的可能性，比如山治其实是个讲话跟他很不搭的人，或者三观扭曲，或者是脚奇臭无比呢？他还会喜欢吗？

还好这个35岁的男人一切都很完美，从举手投足的气质到那种傲娇的个性，再到他认真做事的模样，再到他身上的气味，都出奇的符合口味。当然也包括他的身体，刚才他换衣服的时候索隆偷偷观察过了，心里暗暗打了个满分。

饭做好之后山治端着盘子用脚驱赶开在门口碍手碍脚的索隆，把盘子放在餐桌上招呼他过来吃饭，自己就去洗澡了。

开车回来的路上他们有一搭没一搭的聊了几句，问的净是些“今年几岁了”“在读什么专业”之类的话题，山治就像个普通的代朋友照顾小孩的大人，始终没对表白的事明确的表过态。

索隆坐在餐桌边大口吃饭，边感叹山治不光看起来像专业厨师，做出的菜味道也比娜美做的不知道好上几倍，边思考着下一步该怎么办。

他听着浴室里传来的水声，想象着里面的画面，心底泛起一丝躁动。

山治洗完澡以后又换了一身衣服，这次总算是彻彻底底的干净了，烦躁感终于趋于平静，他点上一支烟走进厨房，把自己的那份晚餐从锅里盛出来端到餐桌边，在索隆对面坐了下来。

索隆此时已经吃完了，把空盘子往前一推，边嚼着最后一口饭边盯着山治看。

山治低着头舀了一勺炒饭放进嘴里，看了空盘子一眼，皱了皱眉，头也不抬的说:“去把盘子洗了。”

然后索隆就乖乖去洗碗，洗完之后又坐回来继续盯着他。

那道无法忽视的目光让山治坐立难安，吃入口中的食物都变得无味了起来，他说:“雨好像小了点，吃完饭你就可以回去了。”

索隆扭头看了一眼墙上的挂钟，后知后觉的发现原来时间过得这么快，好不容易获得的相处时间就这么浪费了，于是他只好直接切入话题:“我刚才说让你考虑一下我，你考虑得怎么样了？”

山治举着勺子的手在中途停顿了一瞬，又继续把饭喂进嘴里，说:“我不打算考虑。”

“为什么？”索隆没想到他会回绝的这么干脆。

山治挑了个最万能的答案说:“我们不合适。”

索隆沉默着思考了片刻，倏地从椅子上站起来，吓了山治一跳，接着前倾身体伸手捧住山治的脸，问:“哪里不合适？”

他的脸越凑越近，想要故技重施，在嘴唇即将贴上时山治抬手捏住他的下巴，用力把他推开。怎么可能同样的招数再让他得逞一次！

索隆被捏得脸颊凹陷嘴唇撅起，直呼“好痛。”

“痛就对了。”山治的手指泄愤般的更用力捏紧，说:“你知不知道自己在做什么？你多大了？”

“21。”索隆老实的回答，即使他之前在车上已经回答过一遍。

“那你觉得我多大了？”山治又接着问。

“25。”

从山治眉眼间稍纵即逝的困惑表情，索隆猜他应该是把自己那晚耍酒疯编的谎话给忘了。

山治的嘴角忍不住微微上扬，被人当成25岁他当然心花怒放，心情顿时好了起来，不过还是维持着严厉的语气说:“老子他妈35了，这个年纪再年长个两岁都足够给你当爸爸，胡闹也要有个限度！”

索隆收回手扣住他的手腕，脑袋后仰把自己的下巴拯救出来，张了张嘴活动了一下被捏得酸痛的腮帮，说:“我知道。”

“你知道个屁！”

“你拒绝我的理由只是因为这个？”索隆拽着山治的手腕没有松手，绕过餐桌走到他身边，低头俯视着他，说:“如果理由只是这个，那是不是说明其他方面我都合格了？”

面对这样的问题山治愣了一下，成年人的世界里考虑事情远不能这么简单，所有相处中可能会产生的细枝末节都要纳入考虑，拒绝的理由要他一条一条想清楚理明白肯定要花上一些时间，但对方好像压根不打算给他思考的机会。索隆趁他愣神的工夫，低头再次吻上他的嘴唇，用行动告诉他自己真的什么都不介意。

山治一直很会应付口角之争，以前谈恋爱的时候交往对象只有被他用种种条理清晰的言辞压垮的份儿，可是遇到不按牌理出牌，甚至不出牌就直接做出行动的人，他竟然毫无对抗的办法。

身体的感受是最不会撒谎的，山治不得不接受自己真的很享受跟索隆接吻的这个事实，就算只有简单的吸吮和轻轻的啃咬他也很乐于进行下去。

他仰着头，微微阖上眼睛，仅用嘴唇的触感去寻索对方的存在，弥漫在室内的细微的吸舔声竟然让他觉得有些羞耻。

到他们越吻越深入，越吻越难以自持的时候，一只手伸进衣摆摸上了山治的腰，他像被手指烫伤般猛的向后躲开，睁开眼睛对上年轻人眼神灼热的目光后，压下同样急促起来的喘息声说:“只接吻。”

这句话就相当于一个通行令，把追求者放进了第一道关卡。索隆决定见好就收，听话的说了声“好”，牵住他的手拉着他到沙发边坐下，两只胳膊环抱住他，手掌很克制的按在后腰处，慢慢凑近给了他一个更深的吻。

最开始相处的时候连单纯的接吻都会变成一件有趣的事，在他们正式接受彼此的第一个日子，他们就这么度过了余下的时光。


	7. Chapter 7

(7)

索隆追人的手段简直幼稚得可怜，山治都恨不得亲自上阵教他该怎么追求自己。

下班堵，路上跟，不仅不约他出去还经常跑来蹭饭，鬼知道作为一个大三的学生这个臭小子怎么这么闲。

只有在索隆偶尔去外市参加比赛的时候山治才能获得一点喘息的时间，只不过一旦超过三天他就会自己先忍不住思念，打电话过去一聊就聊到半夜，而其中三分之一的乐趣都来自于无意义的拌嘴。

山治依然每天上下班都要躲着娜美走，他移情别恋了——虽然他和娜美从始至终都没有交往过，他的情移到了她的亲弟弟身上，而且还把她的弟弟掰弯了，无论哪条罪过都够他无地自容。

好在娜美得知他们进展顺利之后只是语气平淡的表示知道了，既没有鼓励也没有反对。

就算反对也没用。她比谁都了解自己弟弟一根筋的臭脾气，不到他自愿回头他是不会放手的。

知道了山治的公寓地址后索隆一到休息日就拎着想吃的食材跑来让山治做饭给他吃，像对山治的厨艺染上了瘾，在小区里迷了路还要打电话让人下楼接他，每一次都是如此。

也不知道该说他脸皮厚还是脑袋里缺根弦，麻烦别人一点都没觉得不好意思，习惯了独居生活的山治最开始几次真的很想把他打发走，可是看到他拎着几袋食材站在园区的某个角落茫然的东张西望，一见到山治出现就露出笑容迎着他走过来时，山治就会像着了魔一样把他领回家。

山治认为“着魔”这个词最适合形容自己在这段关系中的状态。

他们的感情进展比预想中还要好，热恋期时无论对方做什么都觉得顺眼，那些本以为会因为年龄代沟和生活理念不同而产生的摩擦竟然一次都没有发生过。

这要归功于索隆的单纯没心眼，跟他说话只能直来直往，任何一个拐弯抹角他都会以为你在说真的，因此山治在他面前不得不纠正自己讲话隐晦的习惯。

另一个让关系发展顺利的原因是，索隆出奇的听话，无论山治让他做什么他都不会有半句怨言。

“别在这里碍手碍脚，滚出去。”

某个休息日的午后，山治叼着半截烟站在灶台前忙着煎一块牛排，终于对在身后搂着他的腰看他做菜的索隆忍无可忍，厨房里这么热，像块膏药一样贴着他让他行动困难不说，还会时不时伸手进盘子里偷点菜吃，被他打了几次手都不长记性。

第一次被驱赶索隆还能硬着头皮赖着不走，下巴搁在山治肩膀上亲了一下他的脖子打算用亲昵行为蒙混过关，被他肘击伺候之后只能灰溜溜走出厨房，在门口徘徊了一会儿被赏了几记威胁的瞪视才老老实实去沙发上坐下看电视，然而不到三分钟就又转过身趴在靠背上看进厨房。

这一个月以来山治渐渐习惯了那道目光的存在，与刚开始的手脚不知道该往哪里放相比，他已经可以应对自如的做自己的事了。

相处时索隆最大的爱好就是盯着他看，他现在在肢体接触上只允许拥抱和接吻，这对于二十岁出头某方面精力旺盛的年轻人来说实在不是件容易事，所以索隆总是会尽可能多的在这些最简单的触碰中得寸进尺，一旦被他驱赶就会改为用眼神吃他豆腐，要多欠揍有多欠揍。

把菜一样样做好端上餐桌，开着空调的客厅里弥漫起诱人的食物香气，山治教了索隆在他家用餐的规矩，所以等到一桌饭菜全部上齐后他们才一起落座。

他们现在已经不面对面的坐着了，索隆会搬着椅子跟山治并排坐在一起，哪怕是吃饭时手臂紧挨着相互擦碰他也很享受。

山治生长在一个礼教很严的家庭，一切事情都要按着规矩走，从大学毕业后搬出来自己住开始，他一直维持着良好的习惯十数个年头，而索隆却总是迫使他打破规矩。

“尝尝这个，我第一次给你做。”山治把一块颜色腌制得红亮往下滴着汤汁的排骨夹进索隆碗里。

索隆边吃着那块排骨边状似不经意的问:“你还给谁做过？”

这是个很会见缝插针的问题，山治的动作明显顿了一下，把吃到一半的煎肉放回碗里，大脑飞速运转开始寻找合适的答案。

他以前谈过不少恋爱，前男友多到能聚上两三桌牌局，一旦索隆问及这方面的问题他脑中就会响起危机警报，生怕回答错误会显得自己是个轻浮的人。

他确实轻浮，但那是以前。

他年轻的时候也曾认真投入过两段感情，最终都以被伤害为收场，到了三十岁左右他已经不会再挑剔交往对象，轻浮也是从那时开始的。

“我的姐姐。我想想，也许还有弟弟。”他选择撒了个谎，心虚的扭头看向索隆的侧脸偷偷观察表情，他总不能说那七个……仔细想想是八个，八个前男友全都吃过他做的菜吧，他很担心这个数字会劝退身边这个明显连一场正经恋爱都没谈过的追求者。

索隆能隐约感觉到自己每次问及某些话题时山治都会刻意避开，但他并不介意，这才是他们相处的第一个月，他有的是耐心等对方向他敞开心扉。

他没有对这个答案提出质疑，而是转过头对上山治小心翼翼的目光，凑上去舔掉他嘴角沾上的汤汁顺便在嘴唇上轻轻啃咬几口，然后低下头继续吃饭。

山治的脸颊微微泛红，夹起煎肉放进嘴里，对自己的撒谎行为充满了愧疚。

吃完饭他们一起分工收拾厨房，索隆依然照例负责洗碗，山治则负责把灶台边的每一寸，包括墙角缝隙都擦得一尘不染。能承受他洁癖习惯的人没几个，索隆是为数不多的没被吓跑的一个。

收拾完厨房后他们一起窝在沙发前的地毯上看电视，午后燥热的气温被空调风隔绝在落地窗外，阳光在客厅一角的地板上洒落成一个方块形状，反射出的光线明亮温暖，听着电视里的声音和窗外的蝉鸣声，没一会儿索隆就昏昏欲睡，脑袋蹭着沙发慢慢歪向一边，枕着山治的肩膀睡着了。

山治调低电视音量，注意力在电视节目上停留不了多久，目光就开始偏移向枕在肩头的绿色脑袋，发质粗硬的短发像刺猬的背刺，摸上去总觉得扎手，比初遇时长了不少，也该去理一次发了吧。

看着看着山治就忍不住抬手在头发上摸了摸试试手感，索隆在睡梦中皱起眉头，轻微转动了一下脑袋对触碰做出反应。

“喂，你这样我肩膀会很酸。”山治连忙小声说道，然而并没有获得回应。

肩头的蹭动又停止了，只剩下均匀的呼吸声提醒他睡着的人还没醒。

他只好转过头继续看电视，固定着同一个姿势没多久就腰酸背乏起来，他用手肘顶了顶对方的腰眼，还是没有反应，又坚持了五分钟后他索性直接把肩膀向后撤开，两只手接住歪倒的身体把那颗绿脑袋放上自己的大腿。

其间索隆只是微微睁开眼睛看了他一眼，半梦半醒中配合着调整姿势躺好，后脑勺一沾上他的大腿就又睡着了。

这一觉索隆睡得很沉，山治边看电视边用手指拨弄他的发梢，发质的手感让人一不小心就会上瘾。

节目中途放广告的时间山治低头看向膝头那张安睡的脸，安安静静的样子看上去毫无防备，闭上眼睛时没了那道会搅乱人心神的目光，山治也就不那么害怕与他面对面了。

手指先是点上眉心，再顺着鼻梁划下去，压着鼻头弄出一个鬼脸，看着平时见不到的蠢相山治抿着嘴笑起来，指尖继续向下移到嘴唇，揉按着两片唇瓣，指腹感受到的触感温热又柔软，山治的笑容渐渐淡去，忍不住低头吻了上去。

担心把对方吵醒，他只敢轻轻的磨蹭吸吮，不知道是不是心理作用，他觉得这双嘴唇的触感似乎比他以往品尝过的都要好，一旦贴上就不想再放开。

就在他用心享受着偷来的亲吻时，一只手按上他的后脑勺，他吓了一跳想抬起头躲开，那只手掌却紧紧按住他的脑袋。

他这才注意到索隆的眼睛已经睁开了，正带着笑意盯着他看，那双沉睡的嘴唇也跟着苏醒，主动送上热烈又亲昵的吮舔。

一开始他还会为偷袭行为被发现而害羞，可是当对方的舌头伸进他嘴里，舌面相贴摩擦的舒适感直钻内心的时候，他就分不出精力去思考这件事了。

阳光在地板上投射的方形光斑比先前偏移了一寸，窗外的蝉鸣声像浪潮般波动起伏。在这个暖融融的夏日午后，山治觉得自己又向不可脱身的名为感情的泥沼中深陷下去。


	8. Chapter 8

(8)

再偷懒的学生在学期末也是要经历炼狱修罗场的，索隆从一个整天只知道打球锻炼玩游戏的游手好闲青年摇身一变成图书馆常客。

每天下班没人接，山治一时还有点不习惯。

独自回到空无一人的家中，按着固定流程洗澡换衣服再做饭，坐在餐桌前吃着一人份的饭菜，几天之后山治便后知后觉的意识到自己早已习惯了另一个人的存在。

连着三四天不见面，晚上临睡前他们会通个电话相互汇报一下今日的情况，聊上没几句对面就没了回应，只剩下沉睡的呼吸声，看来索隆真的很累。

这时山治会把手机开着扩音放在床头桌上，听着隐约又微小的呼吸声看一会儿书，有困意了才会把电话挂断躺下睡觉。

这样的日子持续了差不多一个礼拜，山治心中隐隐开始觉得不安。他自己是个情场老手，对于交往初期欲擒故纵的把戏没人会比他更熟练，但索隆那种直来直往的笨蛋性格可不像会玩这种把戏的类型，山治总会忍不住多想，年轻人往往三分钟热度，他真的是学业太忙吗？还是已经腻烦了？

不安的种子埋进心里生根发芽，存在感越来越不容忽视，在下一个休息日来临的时候，山治再次踏入了索隆所就读的大学校门。

他说服自己他只是来慰问一下受学业重压的学生顺便送个饭，拎着饭盒按照打听到的路线来到图书馆门口，远远的就看见他那个有着显眼发色的预备男友正抱着几本书站在台阶下等他。

只要一看到那个绿油油的后脑勺心情就会变得愉快，牵动嘴角上扬的肌肉是不可自控的，山治加快脚步向对方走过去，却注意到索隆面前站着一个女孩子，两个人凑得很近说着话。那女孩站在高一级的台阶上仍要仰着头才能与索隆对视，把一本笔记本递到他手里，头发挽向耳后低眉顺眼面容娇羞的样子看上去有些眼熟。

山治想起自己之前误以为索隆脚踏两条船跟踪他的时候走在他身边的就是这个女孩，那时候当笑话看的一吻如今回忆起来难免品出点酸味，他的心脏狠狠一揪，脸色顿时垮下去，行走的步伐也跟着放慢。

说完话女孩子就走开了，临走前还笑得很开心的向索隆挥了挥手，完全看不出表白被拒后的尴尬氛围。

由于索隆一直背对着这边，山治只能猜测他此刻的表情，然后越想越生气，走近时抬腿照着他的屁股就是一脚。

索隆被踹得向前踉跄一步伸手撑住险些跟他亲密接触的台阶，回过头一句脏话骂出口，看到站在他身后的是山治，后面的一连串脏话硬生生憋回肚子里，拍了拍自己屁股上的鞋底灰不满的说：“干嘛一来就踹我？”

“好几天没见，对你表达一下亲切的思念。”山治咬着牙讽刺道，把饭盒塞进索隆怀里，自顾自走上台阶。他也不希望自己平白无故吃飞醋，因为一点小小的怀疑就小肚鸡肠的发脾气，可是他控制不住那份因过度不安而产生的焦躁感，心头蹿升的火苗不是他想熄灭就能熄灭的。

“哪有你这么表达思念的？那你也过来让我踹一脚。”索隆察言观色的本事一概没有，只当山治说的气话是句真话，山治自然懒得搭理他。他把书和笔记本夹在胳膊底下，跟着往台阶上走，掀开饭盒的盖子看进去，里面是一块夹料丰富的三明治，为了食用方便还在一角包了一张防油纸。他把三明治拿出来咬上一大口，嘟囔着：“不过一脚可能还不够。”

山治走的太快，错过了最后一句话。

等索隆在门口吃完这顿简易却美味的午餐他们才一起走进图书馆，像索隆这种学期末临时抱佛脚的学生多得数不过来，他们好不容易在最靠里的角落找到一张无人打扰的桌子落座。山治故意隔着一张椅子坐下，索隆莫名其妙的看了看他，推着桌子上的书又向他挪近一个位置，屁股刚沾上椅子他就又要起身躲开，索隆连忙把手放在他的大腿上牢牢按住，他这才不情不愿的坐定。

整间图书馆里静悄悄的，最多只能听见翻动书页和笔尖在纸页上摩擦写字的细微声响。本来说好今天要陪对方看一下午的书打发时间，山治现在生着闷气，拿起手机心不在焉翻看新闻，心里面一直在想其他的事。

哪有表白被拒还继续做普通朋友的？要是放在他身上他只恨不得能避开对方八百里开外，怎么可能继续心平气和的对话，刚才那种氛围太不正常了。

就在他胡思乱想的推测着一些糟糕可能性的时候，索隆将摊开的笔记本推到他面前，他越过手机屏幕向下看去，纸页上写着一行字。

“你生气了？”

山治扭头往身边看了一眼，索隆正继续埋头看书，于是他将那本笔记本翻到前面几页检查了一下，除了课堂笔记之外没什么可疑的东西，女孩子的字迹娟秀整齐，看起来赏心悦目。

他翻回之前那页，从索隆手里抢过笔在那行字下面写上“没有”，然后把笔放在纸页中央连同笔记本一起推了过去。

没一会儿笔记本又推回到他面前，后面接着一句：“你看起来一脸不爽。”

山治静静看着这行字，索隆主动把笔递过来他却没有接。

他忽然想明白了自己闹脾气的行为是因为什么，明明他才是被追求的那一个，他却完完全全被对方牵着鼻子走，不知不觉间已经将所有感情投入其中。这个发现让山治一阵惊慌，他拿过笔在纸页上写了一句“我去找几本书看”，然后逃命般的逃离了现场。

这所学校的图书馆藏书众多，成排的书架一时走不到尽头，山治在书架间漫无目的的穿行，偶尔拿起一本标题感兴趣的书翻看几页又插回原位。

他此时的心思压根不在阅读上，估计在他面前放一本色/情杂志他都不会多看上一眼，比心绪烦乱更糟糕的是那种如影随形的不安感，他也说不清自己到底是怎么了。

从书架的另一端走过来一个人，山治往前挪了一步贴近书架想要让出位置，那个人却在他身边停了下来，他扭过头，害他心烦意乱的对象正站在他身边，嘴唇上方粘着两撇上翘的纸胡子。

山治把手里的书插回书架，一脸困惑的压低了声音问道：“你在做什么？”

“逗你笑。”索隆如实回答，那张无表情的脸怎么也看不出逗趣在哪。

不过这种普通人干不出来的白痴行径已经足够让山治觉得好笑，他的嘴角隐隐往上扬了扬，又被他强压下去，冷着脸骂道：“幼稚鬼。”

他转过身打算继续沿着过道往前走，索隆按住他的肩膀把他的身体扳回来抵在书架上，一只手撑在他身旁拦住去路，说：“你还没告诉我你为什么生气。”

明明身高差不多，被索隆的胸膛贴近时山治却感受到了一股无形的压迫感，不自觉的背贴书架缩起肩膀，支支吾吾的说：“我说了，我没生气。”

就算告诉对方他生气了又怎么样？没人能解决他现在的烦恼。

索隆将信将疑的皱了皱眉，盯着山治的眼睛看了一会儿想确认答案的真实性，过于贴近的气息交错相融，没多久他的注意力就开始偏移，垂下视线看向山治的嘴唇，被它们吸引着忘掉了自己正在追寻的问题，慢慢的脸越凑越近。

从书架的尽头拐进来一名抱着书本的学生，看到他们两个身体相贴的姿势和萦绕在周身的暧昧氛围，顿住脚步愣在原地，一时进也不是退也不是。

索隆转头看向那个打扰他好事的闯入者，像在赛场上面对敌手般冷下脸来，散发出要跟人干上一架的低气压，虽然嘴巴两边粘着滑稽的纸胡子，但又冷又硬的眼神仍让那人觉得脊背发凉。

在他充满威胁意味的瞪视下，那个人灰溜溜的转身去了另一区，他这才转回头继续注视着山治的眼睛，眼神很快恢复了温顺。

山治推了推他的胸口示意他走开，他却像没读懂肢体语言似的略微歪过头吻了上去，在山治的悉心教导下他的吻技已经进步了许多，舌头轻车熟路的侵入到属于他的领地之中，尽情享受着带点烟草苦涩的让人上瘾的滋味。

附近的书架间偶尔会传来很轻的脚步声，他们接吻的声音也尽量压得很低，害怕再被人撞见的紧张感让山治心跳加速，放在索隆胸口的手逐渐收拢攥紧了他的衣服。

在这过程中山治能够明显感觉到相贴的小腹处有什么东西在顶着自己，饱满又温热的触感向他赤/裸裸的宣誓着占有欲，在最近几次肢体接触中这样的状况时有发生，山治不得不努力将注意力从其上移开。

忘情的亲吻时不断变换着唇齿贴合的角度，粘在唇边的纸胡子没多久就蹭掉一张，刚好被山治吃进嘴里，他一个没忍住噗嗤一声笑出来，低下头躲开索隆的追逐，把咬进去半片的纸条从嘴里拿下来，看到背面还写着几个字，是他自己的笔迹。

他在索隆的胸口擂了一拳，好气又好笑的小声问:“你怎么把别人的笔记本撕下来了？”

索隆吃疼的抽了口气，理所当然的回答:“我只是撕了张废纸。”

“那也很没礼貌。”听到背后的书架对面有脚步声经过，山治竖起一根手指压在嘴唇前示意索隆不要出声，牵着他的手领着他从借阅区离开。

他们回到刚才坐的那张桌子边收拾好东西离开图书馆，一出大门山治就说:“今天晚上去我家吗？我有东西要给你。”

索隆把书抱在小腹前挡住自己还没降下的旗，只想赶快找个能够隐蔽的地方冷静一下，心不在焉的问:“什么东西？你今天直接带来给我不就好了。”

山治停下脚步，面对索隆笑了一下，指了指自己说:“我。”


	9. Chapter 9

(9)

时间过得太久远，少说也有十年，山治已经记不清自己二十岁出头的时候是不是这个样子了。

仅仅只是接吻就会起反应，大概只有乳臭未干的毛头小子才会面临这种窘境。

不过他现在没资格嘲笑年轻人那点儿弱得可怜的自制力，因为害对方没自制力的正是他自己。 

回到家吃完饭洗完澡，空调风调到适宜的温度，他们这对即将突破一道新关卡的情侣在客厅中央的地毯上盘腿相对而坐，静静注视着彼此，谁也没有先动。

山治的观念并不保守，以前的交往对象里先上床再谈感情的占了一半，他刚开始之所以会对索隆提出“只接吻”的限制是想给自己留点余地，如果任由这个突然闯入他生活的小鬼心血来潮把他弄上床再随随便便甩了他，那他作为一个年过三十的成熟男人的颜面何在？ 

考验期三个月，索隆在各方面表现都很良好，当初允诺的感情真真实实，也是时候该给他尝点甜头。 

而且说实话，山治自己也有点忍不住了。夏日里看着这么一具身材矫健肉香四溢的身体穿着清凉的在眼前走来走去，有时候洗完澡围着条浴巾就去厨房拿冰啤酒喝，满眼都是线条分明的肌肉和腰窝凹陷的弧度，他能压得住自己的冲动才怪。

山治轻轻咳了一声，作为主动提出邀请的那一方，他最先打破静默，问:“和男人做过吗？”

不出意料的，索隆摇了摇头。

出于好奇，山治又问了一个不太相关但很重要的问题:“那跟女人呢？”

索隆犹豫了一下，还是摇了摇头。

山治努力绷住表情，心里暗暗吃了一惊，想笑又想说些揶揄的话，不过害怕伤到年轻人的自尊心，他还是强迫自己忍了下来。

他之前猜想过这种可能性，但真正得到答案时冲击力还是非同一般，他的小男友原来不止是爱情新手，还他妈是个处男。也对，就那糟糕的吻技，鬼才愿意跟他上床。

山治一直都不是有“处男情结”的男人，经验少的经验足的他都乐意接受，可是这次他却品味到了这种情结的乐趣。索隆的第一次是属于他的，人生中初次品尝到情爱滋味也将是在他怀里，一想到这点他就心满意足。

他用手撑着地毯往前挪了挪，向索隆靠近了一些，接着问:“那你知道跟男人要怎么做吗？”

虽然没体验过，这点常识还是有的，索隆直截了当的回答:“知道，插进肛……”

山治急忙抬手捂住他的嘴不让他把那个煞风景的词说出来，竖起食指嘘了一声，说:“好了，不用说的这么直白。”

索隆皱着眉向后仰头避开山治的手，从洗完澡以后他就沉浸在蓄势待发的情绪里，那股从小腹涌起的兴奋感已经爬遍了他的全身，再拖下去他可就要直接自己动手吃人了。他不耐烦的催促道:“可以开始了吗？”

“当然。”山治伸出右手，绕过索隆的腰摸上他的屁股，指尖滑向股缝之间，语气轻佻的说:“放心交给我吧，我会让你体验一次什么是天堂。”

还没等指尖触碰到那个部位，索隆就浑身一僵，反应激烈的一把捏住山治的手腕，捏得他骨头生疼。看到对方眼神中有抵触，有不悦，也有厌恶，唯独没有情欲时，山治就知道自己在这段关系中得做被人压得腰酸背疼的那一方了。 

他悻悻然收回手，说:“好吧，你等一下。”

他先是进卧室去床头柜里翻找了一番，好几个月没带人回家做过，平时只需简单的用手解决，润滑剂早不知道丢到哪个角落去了。费劲的找出半管润滑剂又找出一盒安全套，在经过客厅时他把盒子扔进索隆的怀里，在他充满疑惑的注视下走进浴室，关门前说:“在那等着，我很快就出来。”

关上门之后山治脱下短裤坐在马桶上，看着手里的润滑剂犹豫了一下，这种事不该他自己来做，可这是最快捷的方法。要他扭扭捏捏的承受一个比他足足小上14岁，而且还什么经验都没有的小鬼的手指捅弄，想想他就觉得羞耻。

他拧开盖子把润滑剂倒在手上，从双腿之间伸手下去摸索着将中指插入自己的后穴，索然无味的进行着按摩。就在他准备添加进第二根手指的时候，浴室门忽然被人拉开，他吓得心跳一顿，连忙狼狈的把短裤重新提上，对着出现在门口的索隆骂了起来:“吓死老子了！我他妈让你在外面等着。”

索隆走进浴室站在他面前，看了看那管被放在盥洗台上的润滑剂，又看了看他泛着水光的手指，问他:“你在干嘛？”

山治脸色通红的把右手藏在身后，用左手抵着索隆的胸口把他往外推，烦躁的说:“都让你等一等了，马上就好。”

快要退到门口时索隆用脚跟踩住门槛，任山治怎么推都推不动他，他用一只胳膊揽住山治的腰用力往怀里一带，两张脸贴近到鼻尖碰鼻尖的距离，说:“我可以帮你，你教我。”

被那双总是能轻易突破人心理防线的眼睛盯着，山治完全说不出拒绝的话来。他想，恋人之间本来就是要相互麻烦的，更何况是在这种全程都需要互动的事上，那就试着把自己交出去一次吧。

地毯上不行，那是山羊绒的进口货，沙发上也不行，沙发罩是昨天才刚换过的。山治直接领着索隆来到卧室，把枕头竖立起来垫在床头，脱掉自己的短裤，倚着枕头坐上床，迟疑着弯曲膝盖微微张开了双腿。

在他一切准备就绪之后，索隆却还拿着润滑剂和安全套傻站在床边看着他，于是他伸手拍了拍自己双腿间的床面，说：“过来。”

索隆这才慢半拍的跟着上了床，跪坐在他面前拧开润滑剂倒了一些在自己手上，然后向他投去质询的眼神：“这些够吗？”

他说：“太少了，再多倒点。”

索隆又多挤出一些，结果手指承接不住的润滑液全部从指缝间漏下去滴在床单上，山治深吸了一口气强压下一句脏话，说话时竟带着点视死如归的语气：“这样就可以了，来吧。”

“不舒服的话就告诉我。”索隆按住他的膝盖把他的大腿掰得更开，沾满润滑液的手指从下方插入进去，他之前已经自己做过一次潦草的开拓，第一根手指进入的很顺利，他仅仅只是闷哼了一声就将整根手指全部吞入。

比起异物侵入的不适感，回荡在卧室内的液体挤压声和对方直白的注视更让山治感到不安。索隆的表情认真的就像在学校的实验室里做化学实验，目光一直专注在山治湿透的双腿间，手指抽动的速率不急不缓，喂进后穴中的透明粘液随着挤压又流淌出来的过程全部被他看在眼里。他对这样的景象充满了兴趣，山治却羞耻得快要不能呼吸，努力并拢膝盖想要合上自己的腿，索隆膝行着向前挪移几步，让身体完全嵌入他双腿间，然后添加进了第二根手指。

下方连生理快感都没产生，山治前面那根就高高翘了起来，虽然一半隐藏在衬衫衣摆之下，却并不能减轻他的羞耻感。他刚才还在嘲笑年轻人的自制力，结果他自己也好不到哪去。

索隆看到他起了反应，问他：“有感觉吗？”

他先是不经大脑的摇了摇头，然后又立马点了点头。光是遭到手指捅弄的样子被对方看到就让他产生了心理快感，这种事他怎么可能承认。

被告知手指的动作不起作用，本来就担心自己做不好的索隆因为自身那股不服输的拼劲燃起了斗志，他俯下身将左手撑在山治腰侧的床面上，右手前后推送的幅度骤然增大，顶入的也更用力。

忽然激烈起来的摩擦很快就将快感激发出来，毫无心理准备的山治腰身猛的一僵，呻吟声不小心脱口而出，连忙抬手捂住自己的嘴。

这一声呻吟就像一个提示，提醒着索隆用对了方法，他低头盯着山治写满惊慌的眼睛，嘴角上扬，那只能轻松举起几十公斤重运动器材的手臂在这时发挥出了它的作用，手指快速而有力的抽送没一会儿就让山治腰酥腿软坐立不住，顺着枕头一点点滑下去越躺越低，他抬手推了推索隆的肩膀，抓住他的衣服又拉又扯想让他慢下来。

“现在呢？有感觉吗？”索隆明知故问道。因为对方比他年长许多，平时他在每件事上都会顺着山治的意，唯独现在，他忍不住想违背山治的意愿对他做一些坏事，而且越糟糕越好。

山治倔强的摇了摇头，却在下一次被指尖捅到敏感点时发出了颤抖的喉音，身体完全瘫软下去，沉进柔软的枕头和床垫里。

“被插后面会这么舒服？”这是索隆从来都没有接触过的领域，在发现自己对一个男人感兴趣后他甚至都没想过要补补课，此时看到山治那副满面潮红压抑又兴奋的样子，他的兴致被挑了起来，伸手握住山治小腹前挺立的部位想要更进一步，却被按住了手腕。

光是后方的快感已经让山治疲于应付，前面再被抚慰的话他肯定立马就会射进对方手里，他怎么可能允许这么丢脸的事情发生。他把索隆的手推开，深喘了几口气稳定住自己的气息说:“臭小鬼，别光用手指。”

刚开始面对面坐着时还能硬撑一下气势，此时山治越滑越低，变成了背贴枕头躺在床上的姿势，索隆压在他身上，整个身影笼罩在上方，他在气势上已经彻底沦为被人压制的角色。

他不甘心的打算利用他那些丰富的经验压过对方一头，于是手指指向自己的耳后，沿着脖子滑下去，又扫过胸口，说:“也照顾一下别的地方，这里，还有这里，都是我的敏感带。”

索隆的视线一直随着指尖划过的轨迹移动，山治微微偏过头将自己的侧颈展现出来的样子简直该死的性感，看着那些被专门指向的地方，他的呼吸沉重起来，弯下腰按着指示的路线缓慢而细致的亲吻下去，尤其在耳后和锁骨处的敏感带附近吸咬出深深的吻痕。

用其他部位成功吸引掉索隆的注意力，手指抽送的频率不再那么要命，山治终于为自己谋得了一点喘息的时间。不过很快的，舔上乳尖的舌头就把他重新推入快感的深渊，牙齿叼住乳头咬磨几下，他的腰就挺了起来，难耐的哼出了声。

妈的，这小子不是应该什么都不懂吗？这种招数是从哪里学来的？

浑身上下都被挑逗得兴奋异常，山治不自觉的晃动着腰让胀得发疼的前端磨蹭着索隆的小腹，他以为自己在这场性事中会是游刃有余的那一个，看来他低估了对方，也高估了自己。

在索隆又打算埋头去舔咬另一侧的乳头时，山治捏住他的腮帮把他的脸拉上来面对自己。他猜自己现在一定面色潮红眼含情欲，一副恨不得被人狠狠操上一番的样子，可他已经顾不得去考虑自尊心了。

他抬起两只胳膊搂住索隆的脖子，主动吻了他一下，然后轻轻摇了摇头让鼻尖相互磨蹭，用沙哑的嗓音说:“可以了，插进来吧。”


	10. Chapter 10

(10)

两个男人在家里洗澡换衣服的时候不需要避嫌，彼此之间全身上下能看的不能看的都看过一遍，有一次他们甚至还在浴室里凑到一起比较了一下长短。

可是当山治第一次看到自己男朋友胯下的那根达到勃起状态，而且那个尺寸粗壮的东西马上就要插入他的身体时，他咽下一口唾沫，心里的惊慌压过了兴奋感。

自己提出的邀请怎么也得做到最后，更何况就算他想反悔，对方估计也会强行把他给办了。

山治在心里偷偷叹了口气，作为礼尚往来，他正用两只手环握住那根又硬又烫手的器官，揉搓摆弄着把倒在手里的润滑剂细致的涂抹上去。在索隆的强烈抵抗下那盒安全套没开封就被扔回了桌上，因此他即将要切切实实的用自己的后穴去感受这根肉棒的触感，把它彻底弄湿是为了自己着想。

被山治用手服务时索隆脸上露出了明显的隐忍表情，呼吸粗沉得仿佛一头急欲捕食的野兽。他刚才差点就要像个强奸犯一样直接把山治的腿掰开插进去，此时挨了一拳揍的肚子还在隐隐作痛，提醒他正在追求的这个男人绝非什么温顺的小绵羊，可不是那么好惹的。

两个人一同耐着性子等准备工作做完，山治故意在马上就要开始折磨他的凶器根部用力捏了几下作为提前的报复，从下往上撸动了一把然后放开，索隆皱起眉头闷哼了一声，心里已经想好了无数种教训这个恶作剧的方法。

山治此刻正倚坐在床头，垫在后腰处的枕头让他的屁股抬离了床面，不过高度还是不够，索隆用两只手抓握住他的腰侧把他整个人往上提了提，他把两条腿搭在索隆的大腿上自然而然的敞开，呈现出一个方便供人摆布的姿势，而那个给他造成心理负担的硬物充血通红泛着水光，角度刚好直指着他的穴口。

高热的顶端抵上来时山治像被烫到般瑟缩了一下，不敢再继续看着那里，抬起头刚好迎上索隆的目光。

结合的过程就像一个确立关系的仪式，而插入的过程则是仪式的开始，索隆眼神中的占有欲在向山治确认着这个仪式的重要性，山治脸颊发烫的低头躲开他的注视，然后被他强硬的吻了上来。

在唇舌交缠的时候山治能够清晰的感受到那个粗硬滚烫的东西是如何将自己一点一点撑开，整个推进的过程无比漫长，让他忍不住低头想要看看到底还剩多少，结果嘴唇刚一分离又被吻住，这一吻热烈得让他快要喘不过气。

下方狠狠的一撞将他撞得弹了起来，下落时结结实实坐入了一整根，他略带痛苦的皱着眉哼出一声。

精瘦无赘肉的肚子由于容纳了不属于自身的庞然体积，脏器仿佛都被挤压得偏移了位置，说不清是难受还是舒服，他的腰身开始发颤，抬手攀住索隆的后背，把额头抵在他的肩膀上。低头时刚好能看见属于对方的男性象征深埋在自己后穴中的景象，挤压出的润滑剂顺着皮肤流淌而下，色情的水光晃得山治一阵头晕目眩，呼吸急促了起来。

索隆亲吻着他的耳朵，在颈侧的吻痕之上又添吻痕，问他:“疼吗？”

他摇了摇头，像抓住救命稻草般手指紧紧攥住索隆的衣服，生怕再被他忽然撞上一下。

索隆又继续问:“插进去了，然后呢？”语气里的笑意藏都藏不住。

山治趁着自己还有力气，咬着牙威胁道:“再明知故问老子就揍你了！你自己动。”

“你答应要教我的，我还什么都没学会。”刚才插入的时候那么凶悍，索隆现在又变成了一个谦虚的学生。

山治气得牙根发痒，又不得不替自己的承诺买单，他勉强支撑起自己颤抖的双腿，臀部上下起伏主动吞吐着对方的性器，说:“跟着我的节奏插进来再抽出去，这你总会吧？”

毕竟还是太年轻，稍微尝到点甜头索隆就心满意足，恶趣味只维持了一小会儿，他就自己先把持不住的搂着山治的腰迎着下落的臀部向上撞去。

才被撞了几下山治的腿就彻底支撑不起来了，他只能倚靠着床头，敞开着双腿把自己交付出去。侵入物的大小和速度都很足够，可是毫无技巧可言的抽插并没有给他带来足够的愉悦，索隆在他的身体里享受到了无上的快感，他的表情则始终维持在一种要兴奋不兴奋的状态里，连装出的叫床声都懒得开口。

把山治的这种反应看在眼里，索隆不得要领愈发着急，加重了撞击的力道，然而获得的却是山治皱着眉面露难色的反馈，他的气势顿时弱了下去，一时不知道自己该怎么办。

山治以为自己忍一忍就能熬过去，可是发现对方看出了他的感受，兴致跟着减弱时，他只好提醒道:“你只用蛮力...啊...我是不会舒服的...”

“那我该怎么做？”索隆强压下自己的冲动放慢了动作，两只手撑在墙上，稍稍仰起脸直视着山治的眼睛。

虚心好学的学生这次是真的开始虚心受教，山治看着他茫然无措又不甘心的表情，忍不住笑了起来，说:“先换个姿势，让我躺下。”

索隆老老实实的用两只托着山治的臀瓣抱着他躺下，过程中一直维持着插入状态，要他现在从山治的身体里抽离是不可能的，结合的感觉太过舒服，他恨不得一晚上，甚至是明天，再加上明天晚上都插在里面。

躺下之后山治抬起自己的腿夹住索隆的腰，两只手放在他的屁股上捏了捏有揉了揉，然后响亮的拍了一把，在索隆露出困惑又不爽的表情后，他才笑着说:“继续吧，跟着我的两只手动，不可以快也不可以慢，也不能太用力，害老子明天下不了床你就别想有下一次了。”

不知道应该算是威胁管用还是教导管用，索隆继续挺送起了腰胯，山治的手按在他的屁股上，动的快了就压住他，动的慢了就扶着他的腰加速，动的太用力就在臀肉上掐一把，全程控制着他的节奏和幅度，活像在使用一个人形自慰棒。

作为一个初学者，索隆的表现还算不错，在速度和力道合适的顶弄中，没多久山治就品味到了甜蜜的快感，身体开始发热，表情也变得享受起来。

他以前不是没有做过下面的那一个，只不过压在他身上的对象既不听话，也没有这么棒的尺寸，更不会把他的感受放在第一位，他每次都需要用手辅助才能射出来，这次却是一次全然不同的体验。

看到山治的表情发生变化，索隆终于找回了一点自信，按在他后腰上的那双手力气逐渐被抽空，因为沉溺于快感而无暇顾及对他的掌控，他便按照刚才被教导的规律自己动了起来。

一旦快感开始攀升，那种淹没全身的酥麻畅快的感觉便一发不可收拾，山治被顶得说不出话来，只能在呻吟之余对他露出一个笑容，仿佛在说:“你做的很好，就是这样。”

真正的身心契合才是最愉悦的过程，山治的表情和声音像是给索隆打了一针兴奋剂，让他体会到了比最初蛮横进攻时所获得的更强烈的快感。他在探索中自己找到了最能让山治反应强烈的那一点，刻意向那个地方发起了反复的进攻，如愿听到呻吟声拔高，攀在背上的手指用力掐进他的肉里，这份疼痛反而成了他的动力，卖力的挺动着腰胯。

山治已经连一口完整的呼吸都吐不出来，浑身大汗淋漓，白皙的皮肤上染满了赏心悦目的潮红色，他仰起头把后脑勺深压进枕头里，被汗水湿透的金发在白色的枕面上摩擦出濡湿的痕迹，而他脆弱的咽喉在此时展露了出来，索隆很想一口咬上去，用牙齿刺破他的皮肤，品尝一下他的鲜血和生命力。

勾在腰部的双腿慢慢滑下去落至床面，又被索隆提起重新架回腰上，山治的呻吟声里开始混入隐约的哭腔，索隆正想借着这股劲乘胜追击，却忽然停了下来，抬手摸了摸山治的脸，用拇指帮他拭去眼角的泪水，手足无措的问:“你怎么哭了？我弄疼你了吗？”

下方的抽送一停止，即将被推上高点的山治就跌落回了谷底，立马恢复了一点理智，被对方盯着他挂有泪痕的脸让他羞耻得要死，他不知道该如何跟这个小鬼解释什么是受到绝顶的快感刺激之后从泪腺里涌出的生理泪水，这是一种无法自控的生理反应。他推开索隆的手抬起胳膊遮住自己的脸，催促道:“不疼，别停下来。”

索隆又把他的胳膊扯开按在枕头上，盯着他泪汪汪的眼睛看了一会儿，了然的笑了起来。青春期心性躁动时一帮男生围在一起偷看色情片，虽然实战经验为零，但并不意味着索隆什么都不懂。刚才从山治享受的表情中完全看不出痛苦，他大概可以猜到这是怎么回事了，于是戏谑的问:“你这是在要求我继续操哭你吗？”

羞耻感像绽放的烟花一样在脑内炸开，而且是连环爆破，山治用另一只没被控制住的手在索隆的胸膛上狠狠捶了一拳，恼羞成怒的说:“还做不做了？不做就从老子身上滚下去！”

山治就像只傲慢易怒的猫，稍微不顺着他的毛摸就会被他挠上一把，索隆这下长了记性，忍着胸口的疼痛把他的另一只手也捉住压在枕头上，弓着背低头亲了亲他的嘴唇安抚他的情绪，继续前后挺送起来。

一旦下方的快感重新潮涌，山治的身体就酥软下去，眼神也因为掺进了迷蒙而开始软化。前面他还只是含含糊糊哼出一点鼻音，到最后实在忍不住呻吟出声，目光交汇也不再逃避。

恋人享受的表情大概是最好的鼓励，索隆获得自信后动得更加卖力，没多久山治的心神就彻底飞散，难耐的挺起腰主动迎合撞击晃动着屁股。

强烈的快感冲击着山治的肉体和意志，每一次顶入都像要撞入他的灵魂，他在心里把自己的前男友们全部骂过一遍，那帮自以为是的混蛋竟然没一个比得上这个懵懵懂懂的小鬼。

不过也许是心理作用，也许只是他比起喜欢他们，更喜欢眼前的这个人而已。

这种想法让山治的心头涌出一阵热量，下半身也同时像泡进温水般漾起暖意，他的脚趾因强烈的刺激蜷缩起来，手指用力扣紧索隆的后背，不可自抑的高声呻吟着射了出来。

然而下方的侵犯却没有停止，大脑当机了许久，当高潮后一片模糊的视野逐渐恢复清晰时，山治看到那个仅凭后方插入的摩擦就把他操射了年轻人，正对他露出沾沾自喜的欠揍表情，邀功似的问他：“感觉这么好吗？我做的不错吧。”

山治咬了咬牙，手臂紧紧勒住索隆的脖子把他的脸按向肩头不让他看到自己此刻的表情，违心的说：“臭小子，你还差得远呢。”


	11. Chapter 11

(11)

山治轻手轻脚掀开被子坐起来，光着脚踩在床边的地板上，像踩到棉花般虚浮。他的一只手撑在自己的后腰处捏了捏，又活动着肩背缓解了一下要命的酸痛感，另一只手伸向床头桌拿起了烟盒。

以前做下面那个的时候每次做完也会这么疲惫吗？他有点记不清了。

他不愿意去想这些不同于以前的酸痛是不是自身筋骨的柔韧性随着年龄增长而逐渐减弱的缘故，他只知道如果再不节制，不出一个月自己就得在床上被折腾死。

越临近学期末索隆的学业就越繁忙，被课业和社团活动压得喘不过气，他却还是要在百忙之中挤出时间登门拜访，而且风雨无阻。来的时候往往已是深夜，一进门就搂着山治又咬又啃，活像条饿了三天三夜的流浪狗。

这条流浪狗就是个前半辈子都在吃素，而某一天忽然尝到荤腥的肉食动物，只品尝一次就对肉味染上了瘾，天天赖在喂食的人家不走。

作为第一口肉的投喂者，山治不得不以自己的身体给索隆充当填饱肚子的盘中餐，每天晚上被他压弯了腰耗上一两个小时干上一发，再好的体力也会吃不消。

山治给自己点上一支烟，两手撑膝咬着牙忍受肌肉发力时的酸痛从床边站起来，转过身看着手脚张开睡得四仰八叉，把一整张双人床占据了三分之二的索隆，眉眼舒展表情轻松，丝毫看不出像山治这样的疲惫感。

那张在肢体交缠时让山治羞于直面的脸，此时越看越让他火大。

肉体接触突破了最后一道关卡，两个人的关系也跟着发生了一些微妙的变化，可是索隆似乎并不在意自己头上是否有一个准确的头衔，每次见面除了直接脱衣服洗澡然后上床之外他压根没有别的表示，在床上甚至连几句像样的情话都不会讲。

性格使然，索隆只会把自己的感情用行动表现出来，而山治偏偏是个心思细腻的人，在还没确定关系的情况下一见面就滚到床上去，头两个月里那些点到为止却亲昵无比的互动全部被肉体的深入交流所取代，这让山治感觉自己现在近乎是个不值钱的炮友，向闯关者打开大门后就不再具有被攻略的价值。

山治早就知道索隆是个什么样的人，当初只觉得他缺心眼愣头愣脑的样子很有趣，可是真要长时间相处的话，那种迟钝的性格就变成一个大麻烦。

越想心里越气，山治抬起腿隔着被子在索隆的身上踹了一脚，结果牵扯到腰部肌肉和后方那个红肿发胀的部位，疼得连连抽气。

被踹了一脚的人以为自己是从梦中惊醒，皱了皱眉低语了几句无意义的话，睁开眼睛茫然的望着天花板，然后扭头看向身边，正看到山治站在床下，浑身赤裸不着寸缕，唇间叼了支燃着橙色火星的烟，那些他两三个小时前印上的四散分布的吻痕已经由刚开始的浅红色转为了深色，每一枚痕迹都代表他的嘴唇曾拜访过那里，从脖子到胸口，再从腹部到大腿根。

视觉引发的联想让索隆心里涌起一阵躁动，他用手肘抵着床面微微撑起上半身，打了个哈欠，问:“大半夜不睡觉站在那干嘛？扮鬼吗？”

“起来抽支烟。”山治把烟夹在手指间朝着索隆晃了晃烟头，说:“你接着睡吧，不用管我。”

等抽完烟还得去洗个澡，山治想，他现在已经快要被汗水干燥后皮肤的黏腻感和那些顺着大腿根往下流淌的粘液给逼疯了，要不是做完以后实在没力气爬起来就疲倦睡去，他早就冲到浴室把自己从头到脚洗干净了。

从第一次开始索隆就一直拒绝戴套，一定要肉体紧贴肉体的结合，一定要把精液全部射进他的身体，就像要以此给他做标记宣示所有权。山治知道对方很干净，自己也很干净，便放任了这种小孩子气的固执行为，其后果就是每次事后洗澡都多出了一个麻烦的步骤。

现在，他想去洗澡的想法恐怕又要落空了，索隆掀开被子翻身坐到床边，跟他一样光溜溜的什么都没穿，两只胳膊往前一伸搂住他的腰，然后按着他的后背让他贴向怀里。

“等一下，今晚一次就够了，你他妈不累吗？”意识到自己唤醒了一头吃不饱的野兽，山治后悔不已，他把烟叼回唇间，空出手去推索隆的脸和肩膀，仍然被他用蛮力抱回床上按倒，还没等躺好两条腿就被掰开，一个充满热度的身体嵌进腿间贴了上来。

“不累啊，为什么会累？”索隆的表情没有硬撑也没有得意，只是在陈述事实而已。

山治用两只手死命抵着他的肩膀不想让他得逞，他的手掌却已经开始在腰部和大腿附近游走，丝毫不把山治的抵抗当回事，眼神较量数秒之后山治率先败下阵来，无奈的松开了手。

“你的精力也太旺盛了吧，白天在学校不是很忙吗？”害怕掉落的烟灰弄脏床单，山治只能把抽到一半的烟摁灭在烟灰缸里，夹着烟的手刚伸向床头桌就浑身一颤，落在胸口的亲吻又酥又痒，对方呼出的热气喷洒在皮肤上，那股痒意很快就唤醒了他的身体，摁灭香烟以后他躺回床上，挪动肩膀换为一个较舒服的姿势。

“是你体力太差了。”索隆埋着头像品尝不够似的吻咬着他的胸膛，那些他自己汇报出的敏感带成了重点照顾对象，舌头每次舔过乳晕周围都会引起他的一阵喘息，

“你说什么？想挨揍吗？”嵌在腿间的身体让山治没办法合拢双腿藏起那个仅仅只是亲吻和抚摸就催生出反应的部位，这绝对不能怪他自制力不强，是那双温热的嘴唇触感太舒服了而已。他不爽的拍了一下在自己胸口前来回移动的毛茸茸的绿脑袋，下一秒就被滑入后穴的硬物夺去了抵抗的欲望，他急喘了一声，颤声说：“...嗯...你...你轻点。”

两三个小时前刚经历过一场性事的部位不需要再做开拓就顺利接纳了那根形状饱满的东西，山治还来不及惊讶对方这么快就可以勃起，它就在他的身体里搅弄起来，借着残留的润滑剂和精液的润滑肆无忌惮的抽送进出。

为了能够进入的更深，索隆把山治的两条腿托高用手臂架住，手掌撑在床面上，整根插入后快速的前后晃动起了腰。被彻底撑开填满又要承受摩擦中激起的快感冲击，身体折叠的难受姿势与下方的刺激比起来简直微不足道，山治的两只手紧紧攥着身下的床单，像在承受着极大的痛苦般眉头紧蹙，仰起头哼吟出声。

两个人体力不对等是件很可怕的事，当山治被年轻人的好体力给撞得七荤八素呼吸困难的时候，他开始后悔了，他不该教给对方这么多技巧。

索隆不懂得循序渐进，一上来就直戳要害，就算推着他想让他停止他都不会停，而那些零零碎碎的“不要”和“轻点”之类的句子则像是在增添情趣，只会让他兴致更高，挺动得更加卖力。

山治也说不上这样每晚被弄到精疲力竭的体验是好还是不好，因为被操到高潮时那种绝妙的快感也被他计入了评分标准，起码在这一点上，他是很乐于享受的。

第二轮大概持续了半个小时，索隆依旧如常的撞进深处全部射进甬道之内，而且一滴不落。共同攀上高点的两个人又亲吻抚摸着温存了一会儿，他便倒向一边直接睡了，明天早上他还有课。

山治浑身酸乏疲惫不堪，眼皮重的像灌了铅，听着身旁响起催眠曲般节奏均匀的呼吸声，他却怎么也睡不着了。洁癖心理作祟，身上的粘腻感简直会要了他的命，他只犹豫了片刻，就硬撑着从床上爬起来，两只脚颤抖着踩上地板，站起身扶着墙走出卧室。

走到浴室门口，他在地板上看到了索隆之前脱在这里的运动服，他扶着沙发靠背把那些衣物捡起来，在每个兜里掏了掏打算拿出里面的东西，趁着洗澡把衣服丢进洗衣机里洗干净之后再甩干烘干，索隆第二天早上出门就可以穿了。

除了手机之外，他还在裤兜里摸出了一张被压得皱巴巴的纸，正要随手扔到茶几上时，却忽然觉得纸上的字迹有些眼熟。他把纸张展开，只粗略扫了几眼就看出那是张情书，娟秀的字迹他在某本笔记本上看到过，这样的发现让他胸口一阵沉闷。

他回头看向卧室，床上的人还在沉睡，依然是手脚张开大剌剌的占据了整张床的三分之二，于是他便从第一行开始仔仔细细阅读起了这封情书，白色的信纸上整篇都在娇羞而含蓄的述说着倾慕，描绘着相处时的点滴琐事。起先山治还能心平气和的逐行逐句往下读，直到他的目光扫过最后一行。

“谢谢你接受了我的告白，往后的日子里请多多关照。”句尾还画上了一颗小巧的爱心。

拿着信纸的手垂了下去，山治走到沙发边坐下，怔愣的看着眼前的地毯，从股缝间流淌下去的精液弄脏了他新换的沙发罩，他也分不出心神再去计较。

他把信纸放在茶几上，拿起旁边的烟盒和打火机，给自己点了支烟。


	12. Chapter 12

（12）

索隆想不明白自己是在什么事上又惹山治不高兴，揪着他的耳朵把他从睡梦中拎起来不说，还把他光着屁股踹出门外，衣物劈头盖脸砸在他身上，最过分的是其中少了内裤。

是因为他强硬的做了第二次吗？还是因为他做完倒头就睡了？他确实不够温柔，但也不至于发这么大火吧？

要不是那双长腿在早些时候被他又压又折，折腾得没了力气，不然山治后来开门在他手忙脚乱穿衣服时补踹的那几脚估计会直接把他踢成残废。

他一手提着裤子一手去挡门的时候还被门缝夹伤了手指，下午的比赛少不了要被教练狠狠修理一顿。

唯一值得庆幸的是深更半夜公寓楼的走廊里无人经过，索隆狼狈的穿好衣服，又站在门口敲了一会儿门，打了几个电话山治都不接，他就算想问原因也问不到。

他从来都不是个好脾气的人，以前之所以会对山治百依百顺，是因为他深知自己情商不足的缺点，凡事都听对方的总不会出错。可是现在无缘无故被糟糕对待，激起了他的怒火，他赌气的从山治家门前离开，打算趁着天还没亮回家补上一觉。

这个赌气的行为让他错过了山治第二次把门打开的时机，也错过了一次解释的机会。

索隆到家时娜美还没睡，玩到凌晨回来正敷着面膜坐在客厅沙发上看电视。她已经习惯了自己的弟弟在谈恋爱后夜不归宿，虽然年龄上相差着十几岁，他是个成年男人，有自己的需求很正常，娜美从来都不会限制他的自由，不过这样大半夜黑着脸回家的状况倒是头一次。

她的好奇心和幸灾乐祸大过了对弟弟感情生活的关心，连忙抱持着八卦心态问:“怎么这个时间就回来了？惹他不高兴了？”

索隆在玄关换上拖鞋，没好气的回答:“是他自己发神经，我才没惹他。”

娜美眯起眼睛，敷着面膜让她不能做出太多表情，但她心里却意味深长的笑了一声。这世界上不会有第二个人比她更了解自己的弟弟，她敢打赌一定是这个臭小子又做了什么蠢事而不自知，能坚持到第三个月才爆发已经是个奇迹。

索隆径直走上楼回到自己的房间，换好衣服在单人床上躺下，翻来覆去思考着这一夜的每个相处细节，怎么想都毫无头绪，没多久就抵不住睡意，闭上眼睛睡着了。

第二天他照常上课照常参加剑道社的比赛，手指被夹伤的部位又青又肿，连弯曲都有些困难，他用绷带把伤处紧紧缠裹住，不但顺利完成了比赛，还获得了优胜。

彼此互不联系而且心中怄着一口气故意不去思念对方的日子里，他的生活又恢复成了三个月前的样子，每天正常上下课，业余时间则跟朋友们混在一起，过得照样充实有趣。

傍晚结束比赛之后他久违的赴约了同学组织的酒局，在club里一喝就喝至深夜，几样酒精饮品轮番轰炸，连一向好酒力的他都有点头晕目眩，其他几个人更是东倒西歪的快要滑到桌子底下。

他趁着自己意识还清醒时给娜美发了条信息，让她开车过来接他，不一会儿就收到一条回信，写着:“我帮了你这个忙，代价就直接从你下个月的零花钱里扣掉了，不用谢我。”

他把这条信息反反复复读了几遍，却搞不懂来接他一次凭什么要扣他的零花钱，于是把手机丢在一边不予理会，举着酒杯继续跟人拼酒。

差不多半个小时后索隆才弄懂娜美的回信是什么意思，山治站在包间的房门口，看着桌边喝得烂醉的几个年轻人，眉头紧紧皱了起来。

被朋友——特别是漂亮火辣又知性温柔的女性朋友——请求帮忙去夜店接回她的弟弟，他当然不会拒绝，就算他要接的这个混球是个欺骗他感情的劈腿男，他也不能拒绝女士的求助。

他走进包间站在大理石桌前，不管那些口齿不清问他是谁的陌生面孔，对索隆说:“起来，我现在把你送回家。”

命令的口气引起了索隆的逆反心理，他像没听见似的拿起酒瓶又给自己倒了一满杯酒，端着杯子随便跟摆在桌上的某个酒杯碰了一下，把胳膊搭在身边那个早就趴在桌上睡死过去的人的肩膀上，边喝酒边自说自话的跟他聊着天。

山治知道索隆是在故意气他，明明这个混球才是过错方，竟然还敢跟他发脾气，该不会是想了一天还没想到自己错在哪吧？

山治把挡在外围的几个人推开，抓住索隆的衣领把他从最靠里的位置拽出来，索隆把酒杯掷回桌上，捏住他的手腕跟他较起了劲。

力量比拼赚不到便宜，手腕又被捏得生疼，山治咬着牙看着下手没轻没重的索隆，一字一顿的问:“你跟不跟我走？”

山治的眼神因为愤怒而带上了一丝决绝，让索隆有了一旦推开他的手就再也无法重新抓住的危机感，周围几个醉鬼闹哄哄的拍着桌子站起来想要加入战局，索隆担心局面会闹得不可收拾，只好由着山治拉扯着走出包间。

一出门山治就松开了手，自顾自走在前面，看都不愿意多看索隆一眼，索隆沉默的跟在后面，看着前方那个金色的后脑勺，发现自己竟然是那么的想他。

不见则已，只要一见面，那些压抑了一整天的思念便在顷刻之间像泄闸的洪水般填满了胸腔。

索隆走快几步拉住山治的手，山治吓了一跳，像被烫伤般猛的缩回手，回头瞥了他一眼，他又伸手去拉，这回牢牢的攥住了，任凭山治怎么挣扎都挣脱不开。

“你每次都不告诉我你为什么生气，你不说我怎么知道？”虽然是几个人里喝的最多的，索隆却是醉意最少的一个，逻辑清楚口齿清晰，讲出的每个字都能准确的表达出情绪。

山治又是拉扯又是甩动手腕，就是没办法把那五根有力的手指甩开，走廊里时不时有人经过，他们的纠缠总会引来旁人侧目，他最后只好收敛住大幅度的抵抗动作。

“你自己干了什么你心里清楚，还来问我？”抵抗不管用，山治暗暗尝试挨个抽离手指，才刚抽出半个指节就又被握回掌心里。

“你他妈在说什么？我做什么了？”索隆的手越握越用力，山治疼得直皱眉，从兜里掏出那张随身携带就等着用它兴师问罪的皱巴巴的信纸拍在索隆的胸口，他接住那张纸单手展开纸页，借着走廊上昏暗的蓝色灯光读了起来。

从纸尾的落款他知道了写这封信的人是谁，纸上写的内容像一篇言情故事，描绘的细节既眼熟又陌生，眼熟的是他记得某些事发生在自己身上，而陌生的是那些带有个人情感色彩的修饰用词。

温柔的笑容？他什么时候有过？

单手搂住她的腰？那天难道不是因为她差点滑倒他才伸手扶了她一把吗？

接受告白？嗯？什么时候的事？她那天跑过来问他答不答应，原来不是在问答不答应请她吃饭作为借用笔记的答谢？

读到最后，索隆差不多就猜透到底是怎么回事了，他把信纸举给山治看，说:“这封信从她塞给我我就没看过，你不拿出来我都不记得还有这么个东西。还有，谁让你偷看别人情书的？”

控诉方反过来成为了被指控的对象，山治先是慌了神支支吾吾解释说自己不是有意要看的，只是不小心扫了一眼，反应过来这些都是不重要的细节之后，他稳定住情绪，讽刺的说:“不打算解释一下？脚踏两条船很得意吧，以前还以为你真的像表面看上去那样没有心机，其实你他妈连人带心都坏透了。”

“这上面写的内容我虽然都做过…”在感受到山治眼神中可以直接将人射杀的愤怒情绪之后，索隆脊背一凉，连忙改口:“不，我是说，我都没做过…不，没有像她说的那样做过，就是…你懂我的意思吧？”

“鬼才懂你的意思！”山治的挣扎动作又激烈起来，索隆的含糊其辞让山治觉得他在撒谎，他从来都不具备撒谎的技能，只要一说谎话就自己先没了底气，就像现在这样。“你他妈把手放开！我最初的感觉是对的，我们果然不合适。”

不经大脑急于出口的气话正中要害，索隆原本还在整理措辞想着该怎么对他解释，听到他说出的最后一句话，脸色顿时沉了下去，手指的捏力骤然加重:“不是我们不合适，是你对我没有信心。”

山治强忍住疼痛，脸上不愿意透露出半点儿痛苦的表情，强作镇定继续挖苦道:“我没法对你有信心，你根本就没长大。”

“我已经成年了。”索隆很讨厌山治总把他当成晚辈对待，他想要得到肯定，想要跟山治平等，想要做能够跟他携手的人，而不是被他一再当成什么都不懂什么都做不好的小孩。

手上越是疼痛越是被逼入困境，山治的言辞就越激烈:“就算你已经过了二十岁，你的心理年龄也只有十五，或者十二，或者更低！”

被他一再踩中底线，索隆怒不可遏，丢开信纸抓住他的衣领用力把他抵在墙上，直视着他的眼睛吼道:“年龄小又怎么样？我都没嫌弃你是个上了年纪的老头子！晚上睡觉主动贴到我这个没长大的人身边的是谁？还是我在床上操得你不够爽？”

从他们身旁经过的人把这些对话内容听得清清楚楚，山治尴尬的像被剥光了衣服赤身裸体的游街示众，作为张开双腿被动承受的那一方，他出于爱意和尊重做出的让步竟然会被对方拿来当成羞辱他的把柄。

他抓住那只攥着自己衣领的手，打算把被他夹伤缠着绷带的部位作为挣脱的突破口的时候，听到索隆接着说:“不管我在你心目中是不是配得上你的年纪，我喜欢你，这样还不够吗？”

山治扳动伤指的动作顿时停住，迎上索隆的目光，张了张嘴却说不出话来。

突如其来的告白让他毫无准备，他以为这样字句清晰的告白会发生在一次郑重的晚餐之后，或者某次外出约会的回家路上，又或者是在某场酣畅淋漓的性爱之后。他脑补过无数可能性，唯独没想到这几个字会接在吵架过程中的一句羞辱之后。

他应该是笑不出来的，可是牵动嘴角微微上扬的面部肌肉却出卖了他的心情。

当索隆倾吐完心声顺势将嘴唇贴上来的时候，山治就连他们刚才为什么吵架都忘了，柔软的舌尖钻进他的唇缝撬开他的牙齿，他张开嘴，犹豫着伸出自己的舌头缠了上去。

他们相互较量拉扯的双手终于慢慢松开，山治一边享受着让他眷恋无比的亲吻，一边将手掌沿着索隆的手臂攀附上去，搭在他的肩膀上。

只要有旁人经过用不礼貌的眼神直勾勾盯着他们看，山治就会竖起右手中指作为反馈。

他不想因为一点儿小麻烦就终止这个吻，他贪婪的吸吮着，啃咬着，把自己的热情全部投入到唇舌的交缠之中。

问什么“这样还不够吗”？当然够，他真正想要的也就只有这样而已。


	13. Chapter 13

(13)

索隆连走到停车场再开车回家的时间都不愿意消耗，说完“你等我跟你解释”之后，让山治站在门口等着，自己回到包间里向那些喝得烂醉的朋友们挨个耳语。

每个听索隆说话的人都会向山治投来别有深意的目光，山治一开始还以为他只是在跟朋友们道别，直到问到第六个人的时候那个人掏出钱包从里面拿出两枚安全套，他才明白索隆对他们说了什么，顿时脸颊滚烫得快要燃烧，恨不得掐着索隆的脖子打爆他的脑袋。

索隆接过安全套塞进兜里说了声谢谢，快步朝山治走过来，就算挨了他恶狠狠的几脚也全然不在乎，拉着他的手就往走廊深处走。

“你要去哪？不是那个方向！”被山治连续提醒了几次索隆都不为所动，把他带到走廊尽头的洗手间之后又推又拽的把他弄进最靠里的隔间，然后反锁上了门。

冠冕堂皇的说要解释，解释为什么要来洗手间的隔间里？解释为什么要脱他的衣服？

还有，自己又为什么要放任这种行为？

“你刚才说要跟我解释？这样他妈的算什么解释？”山治像被警察搜身一样两手撑着隔间墙板，两条腿微微张开跨立，回过头想要看向身后，却被按着后脑勺压了回去。

“有点耐心。”索隆敷衍的回答道。

伸到胸前的双手扯松山治的领带又撕扯开他的衣扣，在他正要为自己身上这件昂贵的衬衫破口大骂时，贴上臀部的硬实触感让他呼吸一沉，收住了声音。

从那双在他胸前游走抚摸的手过重的抓揉力道上山治就能感受到对方有多急切，贴在股缝间的硬物随着索隆上下晃动着腰而来回摩擦，滚烫的热量隔着几层布料清晰的传递过来，那个本不该承受性事的部位因为这种过于直白的挑逗泛起了痒意，忍不住想被什么粗硬的东西插进内部粗暴的摩擦。

这个下流的想法让山治的双腿有些发软，咬着嘴唇压住自己急促的喘息声。忙于抓揉胸部的双手其中一只沿着他的身体滑下去，解开他的腰带拉开拉链，手指直直的钻入内裤中握住他的性器。

贴近耳边的嘴唇将温热的气息拂向他敏感的耳垂，刻意压低的声音带着致命的吸引力，对他说:“你硬了。”

贴在身后的硬物像正在做着那件事般一下一下顶着他的屁股，抓握住性器的手指则揉搓套弄着对他施与刺激，同时乳尖又被另一只手捏住拉扯，前后夹击的攻势让他几乎快要招架不住，没多久就大汗淋漓，下身更是湿的一塌糊涂。

这个臭小子现在越来越懂得怎么做前戏了，除了山治主动告知的敏感带之外，他还自己摸索出了一些区域，比如肩颈，只要稍微被他咬上一口，山治就会像被捏住要害般舒服得浑身发抖。

这时候还管什么狗屁洁癖，山治把身体贴向墙面，勉强支撑住自己虚软的双腿，手肘向后顶了顶索隆的肚子，小声说:“别弄了，要做就快点。”

索隆等的就是这句主动求欢的话，他把缠着绷带的手举到山治眼前，说:“我的手指被你弄伤了，没办法帮你做扩张，你忍着点。”

蹂躏他乳头的时候那根手指掐得起劲，怎么现在倒想起伤痛来了？

山治懒得戳穿这个谎言，只是说:“没关系，进来吧。”

得到了允许，索隆自然不会客气，把山治扳回正面，从兜里掏出一枚安全套塞进他手里，然后解开自己的运动裤绑带，裤腰连着内裤一起往下拨开，充分勃起的性器跃然弹出，直挺挺翘立在小腹前。他用日常当中拜托山治做一件琐事的稀松平常的语气说:“帮我套上。”

该说他得寸进尺吗？还是该认为这是一种独特的撒娇方式？山治环捏着两指在那根东西形状饱满的顶端不轻不重的弹了一下，在看到索隆皱着眉露出吃疼的表情后他才找回一丝心理平衡，咬开塑封，两手并用的把浸满润滑液的套子套了上去。

“之前不是一直不喜欢用吗？今天怎么改主意了？”套完之后山治话才说到一半，就被索隆又扳回背面压在墙上，裤子被皮带的重量坠下去堆叠在小腿处，唯一可以蔽体的内裤也被扯到了大腿根。

“我怕我尺寸太大，直接插进去你会受不了。”索隆用两只手掰开他的臀瓣，性器抵进股缝时他反射性的往前缩了缩腰想要躲避，又被捏住臀肉拽回了原位。

套着乳胶薄膜的性器先是嵌入股缝之间上下摩擦，把润滑液涂抹在他的穴口，然后抓在臀瓣上的一只手离开，他猜那只手应该正握着那根东西调整方向对准他的后穴，接着蛮横的撑开穴肉推入进来。

“嗯......混蛋，你也太看得起自己了。”山治用额头抵着墙面，险些撕裂的疼痛感让他哼出了声，他攥紧两只拳头，踮起脚想要躲避，后方的侵入却不给他躲避的机会，按着他的腰直接强硬的一贯到底。

结实的胸膛紧压着山治的后背，温热的体温将他整个笼罩起来，被填满的地方又胀又难受，他很想让那个折磨他的东西赶快动起来以缓解他的不适，他尝试着放松括约肌，没发觉自己就像主动发出邀请似的吞含进了粗壮的根部，屁股与对方的大腿紧紧相贴，两具身体结合得亲密无间。

“不对吗？你还体验过更大的？”索隆吻咬着山治的耳垂，借着顺利进入的气势又用力往上顶了顶，害得山治惊呼出声。

山治咬住下唇，经受高温炙烤的大脑还真的开始思考这个问题，得到的答案是否定的，但他还没头脑发昏到会把这件事讲出来。

随便问出口的问题索隆没想要获知答案，片刻都不再耽搁，两只手扣住山治颤巍巍向后撅起一个深凹弧度的腰肢，就这么插在深处前后挺动着腰开始了抽送。

最初的两三分钟里进出会有些艰涩，要不是连续几天每天都要被摧残一次，这样强硬的直接插入只会给山治带来撕裂伤和无尽的痛苦，好在胶套上少得可怜的油液能起上一点儿润滑作用，没多久他的后穴就适应了侵入物的尺寸，快感一点点由相结合的部位流淌而出。

可是还没等山治好好享受，一扇门板的间隔之外就响起了走动的人声，两个男人有说有笑走进洗手间停在便池前，就在离他们两三米远的位置。

山治紧张得浑身一僵，手肘捅向身后示意索隆暂停，然而正喜欢看他被逼入困境脸红炸毛的索隆哪肯放过这个机会，挺送的速度丝毫不减，甚至还变本加厉的加重了力道，把他的身体顶得耸动个不停，两只脚踮起又落下。

他在心里骂出一连串脏话，一只手紧紧捂住自己的嘴巴不让呻吟声泄漏出来，可惜嗓子里挤出的喉音几乎是肌肉的反射，每被顶一下他就会不可自控的哼出一声。

门外的说笑声停止了，这份寂静让山治慌乱到呼吸困难，总觉得他们的行为已经被外面的人发现，任何一丝细小的衣料摩擦声或者性器在湿漉漉的后穴中搅弄的水声都有可能被那两个人听到，这和当着别人的面被操有什么区别？

攥住心脏的紧张感与快感混合在一起，发酵成了足以让浑身毛孔炸开的酥麻感，山治的眼睛里因为生理兴奋而泛出泪光，不断摇着头示意索隆停止。

年轻人起了玩心，借着微醺的酒意愈发大胆，手指扣紧他的腰故意加快了抽送的频率，这下连臀肉与对方的大腿相撞的拍击声都无法隐藏了。

山治听到外面传进窃窃私语和刻意压低的笑声，羞耻感与快感同时翻了一倍不止，过于狭窄的空间里施展不开手脚，他恼火的用手肘猛击向身后，却被索隆轻松捉住小臂，整条手臂都被反折向背后，手腕被禁锢在后腰处动弹不得。

另一只手必须用来捂着嘴巴，他的上半身没了支撑，只能侧过脸趴伏在墙板上，两条腿早就没了力气，唯一能支撑他重量的只要插在他屁股里的那根烙铁一样滚烫的东西。那根东西把他的肚子当成了自己的领地，肆意穿梭翻搅，发狠似的戳刺着他的敏感点，如果不是手掌堵住了声音，他可能会在某次被顶得意识飞散头脑空白时脱口而出一句求饶。

山治忍不住想，从什么时候开始他变成完全被掌控的那一个了？平时看起来无害的混蛋干起坏事来天赋异禀，他可不记得自己有教过这个臭小子这些事。

索隆发现他在走神，掰开他的手捏住下巴将他的脸扳向一侧，额头相抵在他的嘴唇上啃咬了几口，笑着问:“要我现在跟你解释吗？”

手掌一被掰开呻吟声就再也压制不住，山治大口喘息着，看着近在咫尺的笑脸恨得牙根发痒，用力反咬了几口，然后恶狠狠的吻上去，眼神中的威胁之意仿佛在说:“再多嘴就踢爆你的狗头。”

索隆欣然接受了这个报复意味多于亲昵的吻，略微歪过头伸出舌尖吸吮舔咬，靠着唇舌功夫吸引山治注意力的时候两只手沿着他的手臂抚摸下去，分别捏住他的手腕将它们按在墙上，往前跨了半步紧贴上去，更用力的把他重压在墙上狠狠操弄。

后来洗手间里又来过几次人山治已经数不清了，所有抵抗都被化解，本可以用来堵住声音的双手也被对方禁锢住，浓烈的情欲将他折磨得理智断线，当他能在三米外站着其他人的情况下因为高潮而兴奋的喊出声时，他想，如果自己哪一天因为羞愧而死，他一定要先把身后这个混蛋杀了。


	14. Chapter 14

(14)

像索隆这种想要达成某件事就会不计后果付诸行动的人，如果事事都跟他计较恐怕早就会被他气死。

当山治被身后沉甸甸的重量压在墙上，闭着眼睛静待高潮之后的疲倦感消退，在狭窄的空间里转过身准备照着他那个强奸犯一样的男朋友揍上一拳的时候，对方警觉的捉住他的手腕，然后给了他一个吻。

再强烈的怒火都可以被一个吻轻松化解，一个不同于肉体结合时充满色欲的、用来助兴的吻，只是在略显笨拙的吻技中增添了一点儿亲昵的吸吮和磨蹭，就像能把怒火从嘴唇间抽离出去一般，轻松的安抚住了他的情绪。

当然揍还是要揍的，在索隆自知理亏难得主动的帮山治清理好下身又穿好裤子之后，推开隔间门走出去的过程中山治还是在他的后脑勺上好好赏了几巴掌。

年轻人热血一上头就什么都敢做，与恋人近在咫尺相处时无论是声音、气味、表情还是肢体的某个部分，甚至只是举手投足间一个细微的动作，都能让他从中嗅出致命的吸引力。受到吸引力蛊惑兴致高涨起来的时候他就会像得了失心疯一样狂热，除了极尽所能的占有对方之外，他不会考虑任何多余的事，但事情办完后恢复了冷静，他就会想起他的恋人既不温柔，也不可人，凶悍程度倒是首屈一指。

本来平时打不还手顶多挨骂还还口的索隆在占足了便宜之后更是温顺乖巧，自己犯的错就要自己承担后果，从洗手间出来穿过走廊，一路上都紧紧捏着山治的手腕，看似是在扶他走路，其实也是在避免自己脑袋遭殃。

然而后脑勺是保住了，小腿却被重重的踹了好几脚，这一天下来从凌晨被防盗门夹伤手指开始索隆就在不断挨揍负伤，这已经足够让他意识到“沾花惹草”的可怕后果。

但这不能怪他，他又不是故意的。

今天晚上跟朋友们喝了不少酒，好在索隆酒量不错，意识还很清醒，他也就不会傻到在一场化解纠纷的欢爱过后再去跟山治争辩谁对谁错，反正对错在他看来没那么重要。

山治在他的搀扶之下步履蹒跚的行走着，后面又肿又胀应该是被蹭破了皮，腰酸得仿佛腰椎骨被人掰断了又重新组装，可他却偏偏不愿表现出来以免显得太弱。

于是已经发觉了这一点的索隆只好装作注意不到他时不时就会蹙起的眉头和吃疼的抽气声，只是在穿过拥挤的舞池时默默用一只胳膊揽住他的肩膀，把那些随着音乐群魔乱舞的人群隔绝在怀抱之外。

他们走出club来到马路边，索隆直接招手叫了辆出租车，把山治塞进后座之后自己也跟着坐了进去。

山治是开车过来接人的，他的车还停在停车场，可他现在实在太累了，在发出抗议并且抗议无效之后，他认命的枕着靠背闭上眼睛，打算好好休息一下。

从凌晨把索隆赶出家门之后山治就没再睡过，胡思乱想加上生闷气，他睁着眼睛度过了一整夜，直到烟灰缸里再也没有空位插入新的烟蒂，他索性爬起来乘着蒙蒙亮的天色进入厨房，把冰箱和橱柜里的食材一口气用得精光，靠烹饪来转移自己的注意力。制作好的美食早上带去公司分发给每一位同事，一夜没合眼的后果就是白天工作时坐在电脑前整个人就像在魂游天外。

他在混混沌沌中唯一想明白的事就是，他已经彻底爱上了这个头发绿得像发霉的臭小子。一个什么都不懂的、情商低到令人发指的、在床上像头不知餍足的猛兽的混蛋，如同一只沼泽怪物一样伸出爪子把他一点点拖入泥潭，潭水很温暖，泥沼也很柔软，等他反应过来时，早已深陷其中无法脱身，只能眼睁睁看着自己沉没。

如果动真感情的就是输家，这场战役大概没有最终的优胜者，他的心态再也不能像最初那样游刃有余了。

此时听着汽车行驶的声音，山治仿佛是在听一首催眠曲，感受着相贴的手臂上传来的体温，昨夜凌晨时分驱散睡意的那股焦躁感不复存在，他的意识正在逐渐垮塌。就在他快要睡着的时候，听到耳边有声音说:“我讨厌吵架。”

山治闭着眼思考了一会儿，有那么几秒钟他也许是真的睡着了，静默了半天才慢吞吞接话:“没人喜欢吵架。”

“以后可以不吵了吗？”索隆无比认真的问。他是真的不喜欢、也不擅长吵架，他与异性几乎不会发生争执，同性之间能动手解决的也尽量避免浪费口舌，然而两个人的关系一旦涉及到感情，心平气和解决问题就变成了一种奢望，学会应付这种麻烦事大概就是他追求对方的过程中所必须付出的代价之一。

“那要看你表现。”山治懒洋洋的哼了一声，接着又补充道:“不过，你他妈是个白痴，只会惹人生气。”

索隆转过头正欲还嘴，看到山治歪头倚着靠背，面容安静睫毛低垂，似乎是彻底睡着了，于是只好把反驳的话咽回肚子里，扭头看向窗外街市的夜景。

回程途中天空开始飘起针尖一样细的小雨，午夜的空气又凉又潮湿，索隆脱下运动服外套盖在山治身上，把他的脑袋拨过来按在自己肩头，让他睡得更安稳一些。

这个时间路上车辆不多，加上司机风驰电掣的驾驶技术，没多久出租车就开到了山治的公寓。

车停好后索隆推了推山治的肩膀想要把他唤醒，他皱着眉咕哝了一句含糊不清的话，把脸转向另一边继续安睡。司机透过后视镜看了他们一眼，索隆感受到催促的目光，只好自己先下了车，对着昏睡不醒的人拖也不是扛也不是，用指尖轻轻拍打他的脸颊，说：“喂，醒醒，我们到了。”

紧闭的双眼慢慢睁开，不睡倒还好，稍微睡上十几分钟，再睁眼时山治的眼眶通红，眼里布满了红血丝，整个人看上去像是要被疲倦摧垮了一般。

索隆知道他这么疲倦全是因为自己，直到这时，他才真正的为先前做出的错事感到愧疚。他用一只手扶住山治的后背，另一只胳膊从他的双膝之下穿过，把他从出租车后座抱了出来，用脚带上了车门。

从马路边走进公寓小区的一路上山治都处在半梦半醒状态，所以被索隆这么抱在怀里，他没有第一时间反应激烈的挣脱出来，甚至还自然而然的将脑袋靠上索隆的肩膀为自己找了个舒服的姿势。

索隆生怕打扰到如此难得的相处机会，脚步刻意放得很轻避免颠簸，低头静静注视着山治的脸，观察着迎面飘下来的细雨在睫毛上形成的一层细小的水珠。

平时他每次走进园区都要打一通电话让山治下楼接他，今天自己寻找路线时却熟门熟路。他的方向感确实差劲，但这一两个月放学加休假他都会直接回到这里，比回家还频繁，就算倒着走也能准确找到地址，之所以要山治下楼接他，其实大部分情况下都是想要死缠烂打而已。见了面总不好意思再赶他走了吧？他最初就是靠着这种方法一次又一次踏入山治的家门，到最后成功把人拐上了床。虽然懂的套路不多，该怎么追人他还是有想法的。

当然，这点心机他不能让对方发现，时不时还得巩固一下自己在对方心目中的路痴形象。好在走到一半时山治就彻底清醒了，推推搡搡的从他的两条胳膊上跳下来，把盖在身上的运动服扯下来劈头盖脸扔在他头上，低着头走在前面，并且加快脚步拉开了距离。

索隆没有着急跟上去，重新穿好留有余温的外套，与山治维持着一致的步速尾随在后，视线落在通红的耳根上，把对方的心思猜得清楚明白。他想起当初在图书馆外山治邀请他的情景，心念一动，模仿着那时的对话故意说：“等一下，我有东西要给你。”

山治这时还没反应过来，步伐停顿了一下，回头瞥了他一眼，问他：“什么东西？”

他笑着指了指自己，说：“我。”

这不是什么正经的情话，却具备着比情话更具冲击力的效果。山治意识到他是在模仿自己那时候说过的话，顿时被激起了羞耻心，脚步加快到几乎就要跑动起来，恼火的回绝道：“不需要！”

索隆连忙小跑几步追过去拽住他的胳膊，从背后搂住他的腰免得他真的一溜烟跑没了影，仗着深夜时段园区绿化带的小径无人经过，就这么前胸贴着后背像连体婴一样紧挨着他继续往前走。

充满热度的体温从背后笼罩上来，山治起初还会用手肘向后撞几下做出驱赶，到最后被粘得没了办法，只好任由对方搂着，心里剩下的最后那点儿烦躁感也渐渐被贴上来的温度融化殆尽。

索隆亲吻着他的后颈，说：“我没你那么心思细腻，有的地方确实做的不够好，你可以教我。”

山治深知索隆死要面子的个性永远都不可能说出道歉服软的话，嘴上说着不介意，其实他才是对两人之间的年龄差距最耿耿于怀的那一个，他生怕处在弱势会暴露出自己年龄上的不足，能说出“你教我”这几个字已经是他所能表达出的最有诚意的致歉了。

这时候再不顺着台阶下未免显得有些小气，于是山治放软了语气，说：“我教你什么你都会听？”

索隆收拢手臂更紧的搂着他，点了点头。

“那好，我问你。”山治张了张嘴，真要把话说出口时才开始觉得难以启齿，给自己做了好半天心理建设才从牙缝里挤出一个用脏话来掩饰尴尬的问题：“你他妈打算什么时候跟老子正式交往？”

索隆歪过头，露出一副莫名其妙的表情盯着他的侧脸，反问道：“我们都上过床了，关系难道不是已经确定了吗？”

山治愣了一下，停下脚步站在原地。他完全没有考虑过这样的逻辑，或者应该说他早几年就把这样简单的逻辑给抛弃了。

在没有固定交往对象的时候，他通常有需求就会出去狩猎，狩到合适的猎物就约上一次或者几次，完全不需要感情基础，也完全不用为后续负责，渐渐的他已经把这样的关系发展当成了一种习惯，并且以为这是个全天下通用的习惯。

他怎么忘了，索隆是个没什么感情经验的年轻人，没有像他一样历尽洗练，更不会像他一样把发生肉体关系当成一件稀松平常的事。

被这个反问句问得哑口无言，山治现在的心情只能用做贼心虚来形容。他握住索隆的手腕把禁锢住自己的手臂掰开，转过身在对方依旧茫然的眼神注视下吻上他的嘴唇，想借由这个吻把他的注意力从问题上面引开。

同样的招式用在别人身上或许不管用，用在索隆身上却百试百灵，被山治主动送上一个吻时他就像获得了一样珍贵的奖励，积极的含住贴上来的嘴唇又是吸吮又是啃咬，转瞬就把刚才正在讨论的话题给忘了。

山治也不知道自己是该庆幸男朋友的单纯易操控还是该为此觉得好笑，握在手腕上的手指沿着结实的手臂慢慢向上抚摸，攀上肩膀，到最后搂住脖子，他微微阖上双眼，开始全身心的投入到这个吻里。


End file.
